Out on Her Own
by Gilmoregrl519
Summary: Lorelai has to choose, marry Christopher and keep a newborn Rory or don't marry him and lose her. Set in 1984. EVENTUALLY LL! Please give this story a chance. This has never been done that I know of more inside. REVIEW! Chapter 21 is up!
1. Difficult Choices

**An: Yes, I have started yet again another story. I wrote this one is August, but I'm posting it up now. I hope you like it. If you don't I will simply discontinue and delete it.**

**Summary: Lorelai has to choose, marry Christopher and keep her baby, or don't marry him and give Rory up. Set in 1984 after Lorelai has Rory. IT WILL EVENTUALLY BE L/L!!!! GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE. **

**Disclaimer: I think we have all established this is not ours.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Review!!!! If I don't get reviews I will assume you didn't like it and stop updating.**

**-X-

* * *

**

**Out on Her Own**

**Chapter 1- Difficult Choices**

"Lorelai, you had that baby a month ago. You will either marry Christopher next weekend after Thanksgiving and keep this baby, or don't marry Christopher and give this baby up. That was our deal," Emily yelled at a 16 year old Lorelai.

"But-" Lorelai was cut off.

"You will ruin your life. You already did by getting pregnant, but at least you can always pretend you were taking a vacation if you give up the baby and you wouldn't have to marry Christopher. Take your pick."

"That's not fair mom. I can't marry Christopher. We are too young and we won't make it. You know I can't give up Rory. That will never be an option!" she protectively held the little bundle of joy closer to her.

"Life isn't always fair Lorelai."

"Giving up Rory will not be an option period."

"Then marry Christopher!"

"I DON'T LOVE CHRISTOPHER!"

"You can not live under my roof with that baby."

"'That baby' has a name."

"So will I be calling the adoption agency?"

"No!"

"Then should I resume the wedding plans?"

"No, can't do either of those."

"Fine."

Emily walked into the foyer towards the door. She reached for the doorknob and twisted it open to hold open the door.

A gust of cold wind blew in with a few stray leaves.

Lorelai looked at her mother. She was actually serious. She stepped out the door with Rory in her arms. The door slammed closed behind her.

This was it. She got her freedom. It was Rory and her against the world. This was a turning point in her life. However, she was just a 16 year old girl with no job, no high school diploma and a month and a half old baby.

She was reconsidering marrying Christopher for a second. Could it be that bad? Of course it would be. She would be living the life of her parents with all the DAR functions, antique auctions, white frilly dresses, rich snobby people and lots of money.

She couldn't even bare the thought about losing Rory. Rory was the best thing that happened to her. She was her daughter. She carried her inside of her for 9 months. She would do anything for this little child, even if it meant leaving home.

Never looking back behind, Lorelai turned and started walking out of what once used to be her home's courtyard.

This was going to be a new chapter of her life. A chapter called "Out on Her Own" There was one thing stopping. She had nothing.

All Lorelai was wearing was a pair was stretchy jeans, on the account of her still carrying her pregnancy weight, a Bananarama tee shirt under a long sleeved shirt and a pair of old tennis shoes.

It was a cold day. It was November after all. The first snow of the season had fallen weeks ago, but there were little icy spots still visible on the lawn. Holiday decorations were up in all the houses and there she stood, on the street. Where was she going to go??

**-X-

* * *

**

**What do you think?? Should I continue?? **

**Don't forget to Review. **

**My other stories will be updated soon.**

**Review!**

**-Gilmoregrl519**


	2. Guess It Wouldn’t be so Bad

**An: So this chapter has been written forever, I just haven't been able to type it. Well it's here now and ready for reviews!!!! Thanks for the reviews for the 1st chapter, as you can see the idea was liked and I am not continuing it.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! **

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a person with not life other than watching _Gilmore Girls_. You do that math, unless you aren't very good at math; It's not mine!!! Teehee.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Guess It Wouldn't be so Bad**

She walked down the street and turned a corner. Another house that looked similar to what used to be hers came in sight. She walked up and rang the doorbell with her free hand. She waited for the door to open and shifted Rory to her other side. A maid opened the door.

"Hi, is Trish around? I'm her friend Lorelai," she explained.

"Come on in, I will go get the madam."

Lorelai stepped into the foyer of the larger mansion.

A few minutes later, a tall, rather skinny blond girl walked down from the steps.

"Lorelai?"

"Hey Trish."

"Wow, I haven't seen you for a while. Is that the baby?"

"Yeah, her name is Lorelai or Rory as I like to call her."

"Cool. She's so tiny."

"Yup, listen, I need a favor."

"What?" Trish asked while cooing at Rory who was half asleep.

"Could I stay here for awhile?'

"Yeah, sure, but why?"

"I've been," she hesitated, "kicked out."

"What?!?!"

"Well Emily has finally lost it."

"So they just threw you out? Here come on, let's go upstairs."

The girls hurried upstairs to Trish's room and shut the door close. _(SLAM!)_

"Shh, she's asleep. I don't want her to get up right now."

"Right, sorry. So what happened?"

"Well my mom was going on and on about how I have messed up my life and I how need to get back on track. So she and Francine have planned for Christopher and me to get married Thanksgiving weekend."

"That's next week!"

"I know! It's not going to work anyway, we are just too young. I can't get married to him just because I had his child."

"So what did she say when you said no?"

"That I have to give Rory up for adoption."

"Well I guess that wouldn't be so bad. You could just come back to school as if nothing happened."

"I could never do that!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because this baby is everything for me. She's apart of me. I'll do anything for her, even if it means having no home."

"Would being married to Chris be so bad then?"

"Being married to Chris would always be a bad. From what I heard, he's been with a different girl every two days since he found out I was pregnant."

"Actually, I think, keyword 'think', he was cheating on you. I just found out now otherwise I would have told you."

"Why am I not surprise? Do you know I haven't seen his since the night Rory was born? He doesn't want to have anything to do with Rory, his own daughter."

"Speaking of the night Rory was born, how was labor?"

"It was like doing the splits on a crate of dynamites."

"Ouch."

"Oooh yeah."

"Look, I have school tomorrow, but you are welcome to stay. My parents will be going out of town sometime end of this week for Thanksgiving."

"You aren't going?"

"Nope, I have to stay here."

"Well then it will be the three of us."

"Well there is something you should know."

"What?"

"My parents don't like me hanging out with you. They say you have wrecked your life and that I can be next thinking I will follow your example."

"Wow that explains a lot."

"Yup, but I'm not going to listen to them. You are my best friend; you are welcomed to stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks Trish."

Rory started to whimper in her sleep.

"What's wrong with her?"

Lorelai looks at the time and says, "She's hungry."

"Oh, well where you are going?" she asked while Lorelai got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"I have to feed her."

"So do it here."

"Ok then," she started to unbutton her shirt. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to feed my baby."

"Yeah, but don't you have a bottle or something."

"Attached to me, yes."

"Huh?"

"I can't feed her with a bottle yet."

"Oh."

"So_ I_ need to feed her."

"Huh?"

"Sweetie, you really should have paid attention in Heath."

"I really should have."

"Here, let me show you something."

She pulled up her shirt and attached Rory to one of her nipples, who started to suck on it.

"Woah! Since when did you get big boobs?"

"Oh, my god."

"What?"

"When you have a baby, you produce milk. This is why I have 'big boobs'."

"Oh, oh!! I get it now," she said excitedly. "So you are feeding the baby."

"Yup." Lorelai looked down at her baby.

"I so get it now."

"Oh crap, I need diapers and I have no money."

"Trish reaches into her pocket and takes out a twenty dollar bill that was neatly folded in half, right down the middle.

"Here, take this," she handed it to Lorelai. Then she dug some more into her other pocket and took out another crisp twenty along with a ten. She also handed that to here.

"Trish, I can't take this money."

"Take it; I'm giving it to you as a baby shower present."

"I-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

She pushed the money towards her.

"Ok then, I'll be back soon."

She picked up Rory and went to the nearest store for diapers.

**-X-**

She walked back into the house with Rory in one hand and a bag full of diapers, baby wipes, and powder in the other.

"Lorelai," Mrs. Hanson, Trish's mom greeted her at the door in surprise.

"Hello Mrs. Hanson, long time no see. How have you been?" she politely asked.

"Everything has been fine. Is that 'it'? She asked, her voice filled with disgust.

"Yes, this is my daughter Rory," she said, secretly being pissed at calling Rory 'it'.

"Oh well, then."

"Trish is waiting for me upstairs."

"Oh, sorry," she said and gave Lorelai a glared as she ran up the stairs.

She opened the door announcing, "Your mother and I had a very lovely chat."

"Oh, I am so sorry about that."

"Did you tell her I'm here?"

"Actually, I haven't exactly gotten around to that yet."

"That explained the 'Ew, get out of my house' glare."

"I'll just tell her we are having a sleep over."

"Fine. Look I know I'm not wanted here with Rory. I promise I'll be out of here soon. Very soon."

"You don't have to."

"Dinner is ready," a maid said from outside the bedroom.

"Thank you Martha. Come on, it's time for dinner."

Lorelai hesitantly walked over to the door with Rory who was asleep now.

**-X-**

_-Downstairs-_

"Hello Lorelai, I didn't expect to see you here," Mr. Hanson said to Lorelai.

"Yeah, well I thought I would come and say 'hi'."

"I'm sure you have been busy."

"I certainly can say I have."

"Is that your daughter?" he inquired.

"In all her glory."

"Oh she's adorable."

"Thank you."

"So I heard that your wedding is coming up. Next weekend I believe."

"There is no wedding."

"Really, because invitations have been sent out? We have already, in fact, RSVPed. I'm sorry we will not be able to make it. We have a previous engagement made."

"Oh, well then."

She knew she had to act fast now. Trish's house was not longer safe. She was sure to be dragged back home soon. This whole thing has been a bluff.

* * *

**-X-**

**Wha cha think??**

**Did it suck? **

**I know there wasn't much in this chapter, but there is plenty coming up. Remember L/L so Lorelai will have to meet Luke somehow.**

**Any guesses how??**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. This is Goodbye For Now

**An: Hey ppl!! I finally updated! Sorry for the wait. The next one won't take that long, as long as you Review! XD!**

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. They make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I can only dream.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- This is Good-bye For Now**

"Emily, I'm home," Richard announced as he stepped into the house.

"Richard, wonderful! How was your trip?"

"It was fine. Where's Lorelai?"

"Oh I kicked her out," Emily said calmly as if it was no big deal.

"What?!?!"

"I said I-"

"I heard what you said, but why?"

"She didn't want to live with my rules."

"She's a teenager," he raised his voice.

"No, she is a mother."

"I suppose she took Rory with her?"

"Yes she did. Don't worry, she'll come back."

"What do you mean? You kicked her out! She will never want to set foot in this house ever."

"Margaret Hanson just called. She's there."

"Oh well, I'm going to go get her."

"No, Richard, I have a plan. Would I actually kick my own daughter out? What kind of mother do you think I am?"

"Well, then what exactly is your plan?"

**-X-**

"Trish, I can't stay here anymore," Lorelai told her that night.

"Why?"

"Because my mother knows I'm here. She's going to drag me back home and marry Christopher."

"Oh."

"This whole thing was a set up and I am not going to fall for it. Rory is not going to have to grow up the way I did. I am going to let her breathe."

"At least someone is taking some action. I mean wouldn't you like to hang out with anyone you want and not wear lace and diamonds?"

"Oh yeah. I'll leave tomorrow morning after you go to school."

"Will I ever see you again?" Trish asked with some hope in her voice."

"I sure hope so? I would never be able to do this with out you. I'll call you when I get to wherever I'm going."

"You better."

"You are number one on the list."

"Are you going to be ok out there? Where are you going to go anyway?"

"I honestly don't know."

"So this can very well be our last sleepover.

"No I will come back, or you can visit wherever I go."

"Here, take this with you," Trish got up and went to her closet and took out a heavy warm coat. "It's cold and it's going to get even worse. Don't forget to take it with you."

"You don't have to do this."

"Take it with you. I want you to have it."

"Trish."

"I'm not taking no for an answer and that's final. Think of it as if you are borrowing it."

"Ok. Thank you."

**-X-**

_-The Next Day-_

"Well kid, it's just you and me now," Lorelai told her daughter, who was peacefully slumbering.

They walked around Hartford for awhile. Even thought she knew it probably wasn't safe, she just kept on going on. The wind pushing her hair behind her and she made it threw the icy sidewalk.

Rory was safely tucked inside her coat that Trish has given her and a backpack on her back full of the stuff she had bought for Rory. The first thing in her life now was Rory and she was going to make sure Rory would be warm and have everything she need.

**-X-**

"Hello?" The person answered the phone.

"Hello Margaret, it's Emily. Emily Gilmore.

"Why hello Emily."

"Is Lorelai still there?"

"I'm afraid not. I saw her leave with Trish this morning."

"Oh, did she go to school?"

"I don't know. She did have that baby with her."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Emily, I have to run. Our flight leaves in an hour. Nice talking to you. Bye." She hung up before Emily could reply.

Emily stood with the phone in her hand shocked. Her plan was not going to work after all.

**-X-

* * *

**

**Short I know. It will get longer. All you have to do is review. I promise to update quicker.**

**So Review!**


	4. No Place To Go

**An: Yes, I have updated!!!! I don't have much to say except that I just watched the new Gilmore Girl episode so I am super excited!!!! I don't want to ruin it for those of you who live in the western time zone, please do not read the following at the bottom,**

**I LOVED THAT EPISODE. I know it started off slow, but it picked up. Logan is such a suck up. (sorry still not a rogan fan) Oh I am so excited for next week!!! ("I want you to be the man I am in love!") (That's Lorelai sobbing to Christopher.) YAY!!! I am jumping for join. I just hope Lorelai doesn't rush into a relationship with Luke so fast. I mean that has clearly not worked for her. Do I need to list them? Too bad I will list them anyway. There was Max, who is was engaged to him what a week, 2 weeks after they got back together, and then Christopher, and Luke and Christopher.**

**Sorry I lost my train of thought I had gone to get a snack. **

**Well hope you enjoy this new chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- No Place To Go**

It had now been a week since Lorelai was left on her own with Rory. She had taken a bus to Litchfield where she had come across a library. She would go in when it opened and stayed until closing. While she was there, she read stories to Rory. But eventually the library would close and she would once again have to face the harsh cold weather, which didn't include of any snow.

Luckily she had found a little grocery store near by. She would buy an apple, since she still carved them and some chocolate milk even though she longed for her beloved coffee.

Today, however, was a different day. Toady was Thanksgiving. The library was closed and so were many of the other public places. Now what was she to do? She sat on a bench as Rory awoke from her sweet slumber.

"Hey Sweetie." Rory cooed in response.

"Did you have a goodnight sleep?" She spit up.

"I'll take that as a yes. I know it's cold. Don't worry, I'm sure a shelter will have room tonight. Guess what today is? It's Thanksgiving." She cooed some more. "Today is the day where you are supposed to give thanks for what you have. The pilgrims and the Indians started this many, many moons ago. Do you want to know what I am thankful for? I am thankful for you. Yes you. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. Do you love me?" Rory reached for Lorelai's face with her little hand.

Lorelai gently placed a kiss on Rory's forehead. "I am also thankful to have a great friend like Trish. I hope you grow up and have a good friend. Normal toady, people eat so much food. Oh there's turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, oh and stuffing to go with the turkey and so much more. One day we will have a Thanksgiving like that, in a nice like house too."

**-X-**

"Richard she couldn't have went that far. She had absolutely nothing with her,"

"I have looked everywhere I could think of."

"Well we have to find her. The wedding is in three days. You hear me Richard three days. What will everyone say if Lorelai's not there?"

"Emily, is that the only think you can be concerned about?"

"Well of course not. Do you know how much money went into planning this wedding? Everything is non-refundable. Money does not grow on trees."

"Oh, dear god help me! For heaven's sake, our** ONLY** daughter had gone missing! And it is all your fault! FORGET THE MONEY!" Richard was now losing his patience.

"How is this my fault?"

"You kicked her out!"

"I didn't really kick her out."

"Emily!"

"What was I supposed to do? It was the only way I could get Lorelai to marry Christopher."

"You didn't have to kick her out."

"I gave her a choice. That was the one she picked."

"What were her choices?"

"I told her she could stay here keep Rory and marry Christopher, or she could go back to school and give Rory up for adoption. And she didn't want to do either of those. She can be so-"

"Did you say five Rory up?"

"Yes, why?"

"You told her to put Rory up for adoption?"

"Yes, what is so horrible about that? That baby was just disrupting our lives anyway."

"How can you dare to say such a thing? She is our granddaughter!"

"Well I know that Richard. I just want to get my daughter's life back on track."

"I how would you feel if you had to give up your child? I hope would you like it 16 years ago you had to give up Lorelai. We were trying to have a baby for two years before she happened! Well, now look what you did. We drove her away. She is never going to want to set foot into this house ever again."

"You cannot possibly blame this on me."

"My daughter was kicked out of her house by her own mother!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Don't you think about how I feel about this? She was my child too."

"You neglected her!"

"I don't see you being father of the year either," Emily threw in.

"I did not kick her out!"

"I thought I would giver her sometime to clear her head. I knew she would end up at the Hanson's home."

"You send her to her room, or don't allow her to use the phone, or something less extreme."

"My Richard Gilmore, you are the greatest parent ever. You should be writing books," Emily said with her voice full of sarcasm.

"And you don't even care. Emily how can you be so selfish? You are not the women I married 20 years ago!" he stormed off to his study. While in the living room, Emily broke down.

**-X-**

"Happy Thanksgiving Rory," Lorelai said as she took a bite out of her apple asker she had finished nursing Rory. _'I need to find her job,'_ Lorelai thought to herself.

**-X-

* * *

**

**So what do you think?**

**Yes, yes, yes, I know "where's Luke???" That's the million dollar question! Luke will not appear until the 10th chapter. Yeah yeah boo all you want!! I need to build the story first. Do NOT WORRY it will be L/L so don't take the pitchforks out yet. Oh and just for the record I despise Christopher!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	5. When There’s No Other Choice

**An: I'm sorry for the wait. I have had this chapter written forever. I haven't gotten time to actually type it up. School's been hectic. Thank you fore being patience. This chapter is a little short. Once again I am sorry.**

**I appreciate the Reviews.**

**Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ps. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. You should know that by now.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- When There's No Other Choice**

"Richard we need to call the police," Emily told her husband.

"And what let them arrest you? You kicked her out!" Richard pointed out.

"We have been over this already! I didn't mean to."

"She's a minor. We are responsible for her."

"I'm sure there is something we can do."

"Like what?"

"Check the hospitals or something. See if anyone found her. Call her friends. For all we know she could be dead."

"The only friend we knew of was that Hanson's girl."

"Call Christopher up," Emily suggested.

"We already know she's not with him."

"What are we supposed to do now? Sit around and wait like a fool? My daughter could be hurt!!"

"So now you think about that? Where was that when you kicked her out? She is never going to want to come back. If she is hurt, then what are we going to do? She'll for sure refuse to come back to the house." He stormed off to his study.

"Richard comes back here!"

**-X-**

_-Two weeks later_

It was now December 10th as Christmas decorations were in sight everywhere. You would think the Christmas sprit might lift some people's sprit, but instead it was quite the opposite. Lorelai had been on a job hunt for 10 days now. Not a single person was willing to hire inexperience sixteen year old with a baby.

**-X-**

"I'm sorry. We found someone yesterday," a skinny woman with blond hair told Lorelai.

**-X-**

"Do you have any experience?" A man in his late 40's interviewed her.

"Um, no."

"I'm sorry I cannot help you."

"I understand. Thank you."

**-X-**

"I'm sorry we need someone with an education," a old, wrinkly cold person told her.

"Ok thanks."

**-X-**

"Will your daughter be joining you to work?" A perky man in a suit asked.

"Yes, I don't have anyone who could keep her."

"Oh, that might cause a problem."

"Ok, I appreciate your time. I'll let myself out," She said, gathering her things. She was used to the reaction by now.

**-X-**

"Lorelai I think you got the job," the old woman congratulated her.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means."

"Ok, now I just need you to fill out these forms." She handed her a clipboard.

Lorelai took a look at the forms.

"Excuse me, but I can't fill out an address or contact number quite yet."

"Oh, um, sweetie, I don't think this position is available to you." The woman uneasily responded, not knowing what to say.

**-X-**

She went anywhere there was a job available. However, nothing was the result at the end of job hunt.

"Sorry sweetie, maybe tomorrow will be luckier."

"She knew that there wouldn't be a tomorrow at this rate. She didn't have a resume, recommendations or a house. Worst of all she was getting down to her last dollars. There wasn't much she could do now, but pray.

_-Evening-_

That night Lorelai was sitting on a bench as if she was patiently waiting for a ride.

A group of guys had been watching for sometime now. They all decided that it was time to go and have a little chat with the young girl with baby.

"Hey there," a guy who looked pretty tough all in black spoke first.

"Hi," she said trying to be polite.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting in the cold?"

"Waiting for someone," Lorelai simply replied.

"How about we sit with you?" The guy referred to the guys that were along with him.

"How about you don't?" She tried to set him straight.

"Oh come on. You are alone."

"I'm not alone."

"Come on," he pushed her.

"Oh no thanks." She got up with her things and Rory and started to walk away when one of the other girls stood in front of her. She tried to walk around, but they had all gathered around her.

"Let me through!"

"How about you come with us?"

"You really don't like no for an answer do you?"

"No, we don't like no. So you better say yes. So who is this little one?" The guy tried to take Rory away.

"Don't touch her!"

"Sweetie you are fine. Did anyone tell you that?" One of the others behind her said.

"What do you guys want? Is it money? Well I don't have any! So please leave me alone." Lorelai pushed through, but one of the guys once again towered over her.

"We want you," the first guy said.

"No way!"

"Is she saying no to us boys?"

"I believe she is Doc."

"And what do we do to those who say no?"

"Will we seriously go through?" Another guy said.

"I guess we will have to." He took his fist and hit her across Lorelai's face, pushing her back into one of the other guys. They pushed her hard back to the other guy."

"Stop! Please stop!" she pleaded trying to fight back.

"Sorry."

"Please don't her the baby. You can do whatever you want to me but please, please don't do anything to my baby.

"Fine, we won't do anything to her, only if you let us have our way."

"Ok."

**-X-

* * *

**

**Yeah, I know it's a little harsh, but the streets are crazy. You never know. I mean Ross got mugged by Phoebe on Friends, although the outcome of this is not going to be the same as that.Oh and Luke will be in the story sooner than a thought. Like chapter 7 soon.**

**Longer chapter if I get more Reviews.**

**So please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks.**


	6. Hello, Good morning, I’m Dr Worm

**An:** **Sorry it took a while to update. This chapter has been written for about 2 weeks. Sorry. Please do review!!!**

**I am so bummed that Gilmore is ending. What am I going to do on Tuesdays? I look forward every Tuesday. I say to myself, "Its Gilmore Day!" and now there is going to be no such thing. I'm smad! Everyone write letters to CW!!!!!**

**Oh and LG can sing!! She could have been a Bangle if she wanted too. Lol**

**REIVEW and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, it wouldn't be ending in **2 weeks**!!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Hello, Good morning, I'm Dr. Worm**

A baby's cry wailed the empty street; her mother lying unconscious near by. A man in a green truck was passed by. He stopped his car and stepped out of it. He looked around the deserted street. The man looked at the girl lying on the ground. Her nose was bleeding, her face was covered in bruises and her arm as in a weird position almost like it were dislocated or broken.

The man made his way over to the crying baby. As soon as he picked her up, she immediately stopped crying. He rocked her in his arms for a few seconds, but then he put the child into the car. He went back to get the girl.

**-X-**

Lorelai woke up with a pounding headache. She noticed the needles in her right arm and her left in a cast. It hit her, she was in a hospital. She looked around the room. She saw a man who looked like he was in his late forties reading a magazine in a chair near by. Where was Rory?

She sat up in her bed making a sound to alert the man. He looked up from his magazine.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Where's my daughter and who are you? She countered.

"She's at the pediatric center upstairs. I found you unconscious on the street. Your daughter was crying and it caught my attention."

"Thank you for bring us her, but I can't afford a hospital."

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry about it."

"No, this whole thing is my fault I can't take this money from you."

"It's paid for already. End of story."

"You never answered my second question. Who are you?"

"I'm William Danes. I live in a town called Stars Hollow and I own a hardware store there. You can trust me I promise I won't hurt you," He said when he noticed her getting uptight.

"Thank you Mr. Danes."

"Oh, please call me William."

"Thank you William," Lorelai corrected herself.

"Now, may I asked what you name is?"

"Ah-" Lorelai was trying to decide whether it was safe to tell a stranger her name. "My name is Lorelai."

"Hello Lorelai, It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She winced in pain as she tried to get herself comfortable.

"I don't mean to pry, but what happened?"

"All I remember is that there were 5-6 guys."

"Oh, I just thought I would tell you that the hospital has recognized you from the pictures of a missing girl put up around Hartford."

"Oh."

"Your parents have been contacted already. They have been looking for you for three weeks."

"Tell them to turn around and go back home."

"But why?"

She hesitated, "You deserve to know the truth. My mother kicked me out. I'm a disappointment to her. I got pregnant and ruined everything. On top of it all, I refused to marry the father. I want a better life for my child. I don't want her to grow up to be me."

The doctor walked in.

"Hello there, I see you are up. I'm Dr. Walter Worm; I will be with you here. Good morning and how are you?"

"I've been better. I'm Lorelai, incase you didn't figure that out yet. Do you know what is wrong with my daughter?" She said quickly.

"Whoa slow down there," the doctor told her," first let me get down to you. Do you remember anything?"

"I was sitting on a bench and these guys tried to pick me up. I refused them. So they hit me and that's all I remember."

"When I examined you, there were bruises all over indicating there may have been a case of rape. We checked for STDs, and it was negative and the pregnancy test we'll need you to come back in about 2-4 weeks."

Lorelai's mouth fell, "Is my daughter all right?" she simply asked.

"Your daughter had a lower body temperature about 94 degrees. It's a case of hypothermia, not very serve. She will have a cold afterwards. Here's the prescription you could get medicine at any drug store."

"Oh, ok."

"Also you have a broken radius which should take about 3-6 weeks for it to heel. When you come back in 2 weeks, we'll take a look at how it's healing.

"Ok, thank you," Lorelai softly spoke.

**-X-**

"Hello." Richard picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Gilmore. This is Hartford Memorial Hospital calling on behalf of security orders. The missing girl and child have been found and been admitted to this hospital last night," a woman spoke in a cheery voice.

"Thank you, I'm on my way," he was chocked. Someone has found them and now they were in the hospital. He regretted leaving that week a month ago for his trip.

**-X-

* * *

**

**Short I know, but on the bright side, guess who is making his first appearance in this story?? He wears Flannel, loves baseball, cooking, and annoying women, sometimes with red hair with the exception of one. LOL**

**Please review, or else you'll wait longer for Burger boy.**

**Oh and guess the song found in this story!!!!**

**Review! **


	7. Reunions At a Hospital

**An: ****Yes, another update!!!**

**Thank you for the great reviews.**

**It's so sad Gilmore Girls has ended. Things will never be the same again. So everyone please continue to read fanfictions. This is the only way the show can live now.**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer:**** -tear- Is it were mine, I would have made Lauren and Alexis sign for another season, because the show needs more closer then what we all got.**

**ENJOY!**

**And REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- A Reunion at a Hospital**

Richard rushed into the hospital.

"I was called, they found my daughter Lorelai," he told the receptionist at the front desk.

"Are you Richard Gilmore?"

"Yes, I am Richard Gilmore."

"Alright Mr. Gilmore, your daughter is on the second floor room 408, your granddaughter is on the third floor in the pediatric unit center."

"Thank you," he ran to the elevator.

**-X-**

_-Upstairs-_

"Well, I drove all the way to New York and picked up the cheese. After that, no one talked about it every again.

"God I love cheese," Lorelai replies.

They laughed.

William had stayed the night and slept on a chair. The hospital didn't know he wasn't family so they didn't kick him out or anything.

"My son's stopping by later today. You and him are quite opposites, but I'm sure you'll get along."

"Great, I can't wait."

"Oh, Lorelai I'm so glad you are ok," Richard rushed inside the room.

"Dad."

"Are you ok, what happened? Where have you been? Who are you?"

"Dad calm down. I'm fine. You can go back home."

"You are coming with me if I do."

"I am not welcomed there."

"It is your home. It's your mother who is not welcomed. Please, I want you and Rory to come home."

"I don't want to come home."

"Where are you going to go? Are you just going to live on street?"

"I have for the last few weeks."

"It's dangerous, you could get killed. You have no money."

"I don't care."

"You could get hurt."

"Oh you mean mugged, beat up and raped? Oh wait, too late. It already happened. What more is there?"

"She can live with me," William chimed in.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm William Danes; I found your daughter and granddaughter in Litchfield. I live in Stars Hollow. I can give her a paying job at my store or the local inn."

"Nice of you to offer, I rather she come home with me.

I'll take it. Thank you," Lorelai responded for herself.

"Great."

"Now, if you could help me, I want to go check on Rory," Lorelai started to get out of her bed.

"Sure thing, sweetie."

"Lorelai, this is not over. You cannot go live with a stranger."

"Dad, give up and go home,"

Richard was furious. How could his own daughter not want to come home? He walked out of the room and sat down in a near by chair.

**-X-**

Lorelai looked at her daughter in the bassinet. Her temperature was back to normal, but she still had a cold.

She starred at her daughter deep in thought. Boy had she grown in the last month. Top it all off, they were going to Stars Hollow. She was going to have a job and live in a nice town. Things seemed to be turning around.

**-X-**

Lorelai was back into her room. She was flipping through a magazine.

Outside, William was waiting for his son, who was coming to pick them all up.

Richard was still there, hoping Lorelai would change her mind. So far, it wasn't going anywhere for him. He got up and walked over to William.

"Please take good care of my daughter. If she won't listen to me, she might listen to someone else. Guide her towards the right direction," Richard handed him an envelope, "Can you give this to her. It'll start her off."

He was about to walk away when he was stopped.

"I know what it feels like. My daughter also got pregnant and ran away with the father. I heard from her a few months back, the guy has left her and she's living in some dump in New York City. She refuses to come home. So I know how it feels."

Richard nodded and walked away. At the same time a tall, well built young man with a scruffy face, and amazing blue-gray eyes wearing a plaid flannel shirt walked out of the elevator. He had long brown hair which curled at the end just above his shoulders. He walked up to William.

"Hey dad," he greeted.

"Oh, Luke great timing; Lorelai is just about to get discharged," he pointed into her room and they saw her looking at the ceiling.

'_I think I've seen her before_,' Luke thought.

"Couldn't you have gotten a hair cut or something to look presentable in?

"There's nothing wrong with my hair."

"Come one, let me introduce you. She's such a nice girl."

"No, that's ok, I'll just go wait in the car."

"You're never going to find girls if you're always going to be so damn shy."

"I'm not shy."

"Then come in," he dragged him into the room.

"Lorelai."

"Hi William."

"Lorelai I'll like you to meet my son, Luke. Luke this is Lorelai."

"Oh, my god, Butch? You're Butch's dad?" She looked at William and then to Luke, "That's your dad."

"And you're the mystery woman I was set up with that night. I remember now."

"And you were-are the egotistical loser who left two seconds later."

"I was drunk."

"Lucas?" William questioned

"And you weren't supposed to know that," Luke told his father.

"So you two already know each other. Great, this will make living together in the same house so much better," he spoke sarcastically.

"Ok Lorelai ready to leave?" A nurse came in with a wheelchair."

"Yes, oh and I have to get my daughter."

_'Daughter?'_ Luke's head yelled.

* * *

**-X-**

**See Luke is here!**

**Next chapter will be better. It's already written so all you have to do is REVIEW and it'll be up!**

**Review!**


	8. You Jerk

**An: ****So a new chapter up already. I', getting good at this! YAY Me! Ok I have officially been watching the **_**Suite Life of Zach and Cody**_** too much today.**

**Are You sleeping or something? Come even I have started to reviewer for story! Wake up and smell the wonderful Coffee. Bring my reviews back. It makes me feel like its Christmas.**

**Thank you for 7 the Reviews.**

**sarahb2007** Sorry, that is not going to happen.

**This chapter might be a little AU, but it is my story and I can do whatever I want with it. Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Please Don't forget to check out my lasted One Shot: ****For You I Will****. It is Java junkie!**

**Don't forget to Review for both!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- You Jerk**

They had left the hospital and stopped in front of the store.

"We need to get things for the two of you," William stated, getting out of the car.

"No, I can't have you pay for that."

"Think of it as a loan. Pay me back when you can. No rush."

"I'm going to pay you back after my first pay check."

"Whenever, I'm not in any rush."

"Thank you sir," she spoke genuinely.

**-X-**

She looked out the window of the moving car. She saw a Stars Hollow welcome sign.

The town was quiet and very small. They passed the town square, a Hardware store, Miss Patty's new dance studio, a bookstore, and so much more. Christmas lights hung from everywhere including the Gazebo.

"Well, this is it," William spoke.

"It looks like a fairy tale."

"It's a mental asylum," like muttered.

"What was the Lucas?"

"Nothing dad."

They pulled up into a drive way of a nice colonial house with a porch going around most of the house.

"This is our house."

"It's really nice."

"Probably too small for your taste," Luke dryly said.

"Luke that was rude," he scolded.

"That's ok Mr. Danes. Think whatever you want. I don't care," Lorelai said turning to Luke and getting out of the car.

"So this is the front porch," he pushed the door open. "This is the foyer, stairs to upstairs, living room, kitchen and hall bathroom." He took Lorelai who held Rory, around the house. Luke went upstairs, throwing the keys on a table sitting near by.

"Your room is upstairs," the girls followed him upstairs. "This is the bathroom, my room, Luke's room, and this," he pushed opened a door, "is your room."

The room was light green with wooden furniture that looked carefully hand made. The walls were empty and a crib was in the corner of the room across from a dresser.

"This is perfect. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Luke will have dinner ready in ten minutes. Come down them. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to Mia, the inn owner, and Luke can give you both a tour of the town."

"Ok, I'm looking forward to it."

_'Luke can cook,'_ Lorelai pondered.

**-X-**

Luke had come down soon after to get dinner started.

"Lucas, I'm glad you cam down. What's for dinner? That girl needs proper food."

"¿Por qué?"_(Why?)_

"Luke don't start with the Spanish on me. The girl has been through a lot."

"Ceno listo que tiene que ser puesto en el horno." (I have dinner ready that has to be put in the oven.)

"Oh, that's nice."

"What's the deal with the senorita anyway?"

"I told you she was hurt on the street."

"I know she has parents."

"I unfortunately, not everyone is lucky to have parent who care like you do."

"So what? Ignore them and go on with your life."

"She's sixteen, with a child and just when you think you can't be screwed up; her mother kicks her out of the house. She's been living on the street for weeks. She has had little to no food, no warm clothes, sleeping on benches. Two days ago, she was raped by a bunch of guys with your attitude."

"Oh, I would never do anything like that."

"You never know Luke, you have changed since you made that baseball team."

"What change?"

"You were rude to her. I don't ever remember you being rude and bitter to anyone."

"Dad, we met at a party last year. I know her. I mean she has a kid. She had it coming."

"Your sister has a kid."

"My point proven."

_-Same time-_

Lorelai went downstairs, following the scent of food. She hadn't had a decent dinner in over weeks. The delicious smell left a trail that you couldn't resist but follow.

"Oooo, something smells good," she announced her presences to the tow men.

"Hope you like lasagna?" William asked.

"I'll eat just about anything now."

"That's right."

"I love food; it's surprising I'm not 500 pounds."

Luke took the tray of pasta out of the oven.

"Have a seat at the table," William told her.

The table was set up with three plates with a fork and knife and glasses of water.

**-X-**

The rest of the night, Luke ignored or shot evil glares at Lorelai. She finally gave up trying to talk to him.

Rory had been knocked out cold as a result of the medication she was on.

"Thank you for the meal, I'll see you both tomorrow. Good night," Lorelai said.

"Good night, remember Luke will take you tomorrow."

"What?" Luke's head shot up.

"Good night," Lorelai went upstairs.

"Dad, I am not taking her with me around town. Do you know what kind of rumors that will spread? What if anything get backs to the team. I cannot get kicked off the team."

"Why would that happened?"

"I don't know, maybe because they think I'm the father."

"Not likely."

"We'll pull each other's hair off."

"You're not getting out of this one."

"I'll open and run the store tomorrow."

"No."

"For the rest of winter break?"

"Lucas this girl needs a friend. You are older, you are supposed to act mature. Twenty year olds don't act like teenagers. You are not helping. Wouldn't you want someone to help Lizzie?"

Luke was quiet. "You're taking her and that's final."

Luke shrugged and walked away murmuring something in Spanish.

"I knew it was a mistake for your mother to teach you Spanish," he called back at him, knowing he couldn't understand much.

**-X-**

_-Upstairs-_

Lorelai laid in her comfy bed; blanket pulled up to her chest. Just two days ago, she was on the street helpless. How did she get so lucky? She was rescued and brought back to Stars Hollow. She lay awake for a few minutes, before drifting off to sleep.

**-X-**

_-Next Morning-_

Lorelai woke up and made her way over to Rory, who was wide awake lying in the crib. She reached in and picked her up.

"Hey there sweetie. Did you have a nice sleep?" she just stared back in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Pfff, someone needs a diaper change. Stinky, stinky baby." She picked her up and set up a little changing station. "So what do you think of William? He's nice isn't he? How is Luke his son? Luke is a grumpy-puss," Rory kicked her legs out. "So you agree with me? There, all done. Very clean girl. Come on; let's go see who's up." She picked her up, discarded the dirty diaper and went downstairs.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next Chapter:** Tour of the Town. Say Hello to Kirk, Taylor, Sookie, Mia, Miss Patty, Babette, and more.

**It'll be up as long as you review!**

**What did you think??**

**Sucks?**

**The Story behind Luke and the random Spanish is going to be told soon.**

**Oh and ****do not mind ****my Spanish grammar, it is not my best subject.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please do Review!**

**THANK YOU**

**Check out my other Stories!**

**Gilmoregrl519**


	9. It’s a Small Town

**An: ****So I took a little longer than I thought. It had been hectic with finals then with all my dance crap. Well anyway. I have a long chapter for you! ENJOY!**

**Thank for all the reviews they make my day. So please make my day again and REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Haha, who ever told you that I lead a double life like Hannah Montana and I'm Dave Rosenthal or AS-P is totally **_**wrong!**_** I don't have the best of both worlds. But imagine if I did.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- It's a Small Town**

"Oh Good Morning Lorelai," William greeted her. He was sitting at the table reading a newspaper eating breakfast. Luke was also there eating a bowl of cereal. He didn't say anything.

"Good Morning," She simply replied.

"I'm surprised to see you're up so early."

"This little one was up, so I decided to get up too," she pointed to Rory in her arms wide awake.

"Have a seat; cereal or waffles?"

"Waffles," she said while sitting down.

"Luke, go make some waffles," He told his son.

Luke grunted in response.

"No, it's ok, where is the stuff? I can make it."

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Not exactly."

"I'll get them for you."

**-X-**

"Lucas," William called.

"What?"

"I'm going to the store. I expect to see Lorelai and Rory with you near my lunch break."

"Dad-"

"No, I don't want to hear a word from you."

"But-"

"Nope, if your mother saw your behavior with this girl she would think you are acting like you're five years old."

"Fine, whatever."

"No fighting and be nice," he smiled and went out the door.

Luke shifted in his spot for a while.

"Uh, Lorelai?" Luke rolled her name off his tongue.

"Yeah?" she came out of her temporary room.

Her hair was wet in curls, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt covering her bruises that was bought the previous day. He thought she looked great.

"Earth to Luke?"

"Oh, yeah," he snapped out of his daze, "Ready to Go?"

"Yeah, let me go grab Rory." She ducked back into her room and came out with Rory sitting in a stroller in a snowsuit and hat which was also bought yesterday. "Now, I'm ready."

"Do you mind walking or is it too cold?"

"I've lived outside, I think I can handle the cold. Plus I love it. Winter is so great. I love snow. It's so quiet and calm, almost like everything is slowing down."

"Ok, whatever, let's go." Luke went downstairs. Lorelai lifted the stroller with her right hand to take it downstairs, but immediately put it down. How was she supposed to lift it if her left hand was in a cast?

Luke turned around and saw her struggling. He ran back up, took the stroller from her and brought it down. Lorelai followed. He didn't look at her or say anything.

"Thank You," Lorelai said.

**-X-**

_-Town-_

"Luke, who's your friend?" A fairly large woman wearing fancy clothes asked. "I bet Rachel will be jealous.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. I'm new in town."

"I'm Patricia LaCosta. You can call me Miss Patty. Do you dance?"

"Ahhh, no?"

"Oh sorry, I am the dance, music, baton and drama teacher of the town."

"Oh."

"Well who might be this little one? A future ballerina?"

"This is Rory, my daughter."

"Rory, hmm that's unusual."

"Her name is actually Lorelai too. I named her after myself. I mean guys name their kids after themselves, why can't women?"

"You have a good point there darling. She is definitely going to be a ballerina. Welcome and enjoy Stars Hollow."

"Thank you Miss Patty."

"Luke, you better take care of her," she winked.

"We aren't involved Patty." They walked away.

Miss Patty went inside her studio.

"Hello Babette? You'll never guess this…"

**-X-**

"Mia, are you here?" Luke called out inside the beautiful inn.

"This place is so beautiful," her eyes wandered around.

"Lucas! It is so nice to see you. You have been too busy with school and baseball. How is that college of your? How have you been?"

"I've been well school's ok and you?"

"Same as always. You must be Lorelai. William called me to inform me about you. Do you have any work experience?"

"No."

"Any areas you special in?"

"Well, I can talk fast and um, oh! I can flawlessly apply mascara in a moving car."

Luke rolled his eyes. _'Typical rich snob.'_

"Ok," Mia thought for a second.

"Look, I really need this job. I have a daughter I have to feed and shelter and I really don't want to run back home after being kicked out, but I do understand if you cannot give me a job."

"Nonsense sweetie, I need a maid, you need a job. You are a charming girl. You look responsible. You can have the job."

"Can my daughter be with me while on the job?"

"I don't see why not. As along as you get your work done it's fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You will not regret this," she hugged the older woman, which she took by surprise and then settled into the hug.

"You're welcome. I understand you need a place to live as well?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I have a shed, which I'm sure Lucas can easily fix up for you. It may take awhile and may be small, however, it is something," Mia offered.

"I'll take it! Thank you so much," Lorelai smiled. "I've- Thank you. When do I start? I could start now or as soon as possible."

"I'm glad you are enthusiastic. You start training for maid tomorrow."

"Great, I can't wait."

"Lucas, bring her by tomorrow. Oh and thank goodness you changed out of that star trek shirt."

"Yeah well, it ripped."

"Star Trek?" Lorelai questioned.

"Where to next?" He tried to get out of the subject.

"I want to see the shirt."

"We are going to the town. See you later Mia." He walked out the door.

"Bye Mia, Thank you again," Lorelai said following Luke out. "Seven shades of red!"

**-X-**

"This is the town square. The crazy nuts believe that two lovers who weren't allowed to be with each other wanted to be together met at where the gazebo is now."

"Really? That is so cool."

They were walking slowly through the town. Lorelai pushing a stroller.

"Not really, every year they have the firelight festival to celebrate it I never go. They have crazy festivals every few weeks."

"Ooo when's the next one and what is it?"

"Um, Christmas Processional Christmas Eve."

"What else?"

"You just missed the Revolutionary War First Battle of Stars Hollow Reenactment."

"Which is?"

"Bunch of intelligent men stupidly stand over there," he pointed, "after the first snowfall and 'wait for the British to attack'.

"You're kidding?"

"I wish I was. My dad is one of those morons."

"Oh, I can't wait to see that."

"Next year."

"Aww, I love snow."

"It's cold, schools get closed, roads are blocked, and you have to wear layers and layers of clothes. I hate snow."

"Figures."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're bitter and grumpy. You don't like anything."

"Says who?"

"Who he asks? That face on the front of your head."

"Oh."

"So anyways, this town seems nice."

"Lucas!" A man wearing an olive green sweater vest under his coat with a recessing hair line called out.

"What do you want Taylor?"

"You and your friend are supposed to cross the streets at the designated areas portrayed to you buy the lines at the corners of intersecting streets. J-walking is strictly prohibited and will not be tolerated."

"I'm sorry sir," Lorelai jumped in and spoke sweetly, "I'm new in town and I haven't read through the rule book I saw at the store. I did buy a copy and was hoping to read it tonight. I'm sure this will never happen again. And once again, I apologize," she smiled.

"Very well then, Lucas you have a good friend her. I believe I will be seeing you at the next town meeting." Taylor said and then turned to Lorelai. "You'll make a fine citizen. Welcome to Stars Hollow. Be sure to stoop by Doose's Market. Sushi that is a week old is 20 off."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind Mr. Doose."

"Good-bye, oh and Lucas, no canoodling on the street. There are innocent children every."

"Go measure some grass." Taylor ignored him. "That man wants to be the mayor of the town. He is so annoying at times. He made sure all the grass in the town was cut to be exactly one and a half inches tall. Any taller and he throws a fit."

"Ooo Tom and Jerry."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The cat Tom and the mouse Jerry. They fight all the time." Luke's face resembled a question mark. "It's a cartoon."

"And you brought them up right now because?"

"Well, you see Tom and Jerry fight a lot and by the way you talk about that Taylor, to and him sound like you would fight a lot. Not physical, all out fight, but arguing."

"Makes perfect sense," he spoke with sarcasm.

"So that's the book store?"

"And the Movie Theater."

"Wow, two in one, I'm impressed. I want to buy a book oh why not go to the movies at the same time."

"You're easily amused."

"Dirty."

"Awe jeez."

"Hmm... so-"

"Luke! New girl!" a wimpy looking guy who was wearing Stars Hollow High sweat shirt and pants shouted.

"What do you want Kirk?"

"Well on behalf of the Stars Hollow Welcome Committee, I would like to welcome you…"

"Lorelai," Lorelai filled in the blank.

"Lorelai to Stars Hollow." Kirk shook Lorelai's hand.

"Kirk you aren't on the welcome committee."

"Don't steal my hopes and dreams. You stole Rachel from me! I have had it up till here with you Luke Danes!" He put his hand above his head.

"Kirk, go away before I steal your bike."

"I'm going, but I want to tell you," he turned towards Lorelai, "that you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Thank you." He ran off in another direction.

"Putz," Luke mumbled.

"Why are you so mean to him?"

"If you have some kid following you around since preschool, you would do the same."

"Did you really steal his girlfriend? You would think you would give the poor guy a chance."

"I didn't steal his- her from him."

"Really? Why is it that I don't believe you?"

"Spend two minutes with Kirk and you'll believe me."

They crossed the middle of the town.

"Hello Suga, I'm Babette, I live on the street with Monty the Rooster. You must be Lorelai and Rory. Oh, Patty was right. She is so adorable, and you're a beauty too."

"Ahh…Thank you." She turned to Luke and whispered, "How does she know?"

"Small Town."

"Hello there, I'm Mrs. Cassini."

"And I am Mrs. Gleason. I heard you met my son Kirk early and Luke if you steal his bike one more time I will send Kevin to beat you up."

Luke laughed "Don't call Kevin just yet."

Soon the whole town of stars Hollow had gathered around Lorelai. Rory began to fuss and started to cry. Scaring some of the crowd while others still crowded around as Lorelai picked up Rory.

"Look I promise I will see you all, but she's hungry and I need all of you to step 100 yards back," she shouted.

"Here come with me." Luke suggested.

"Where are we going?"

"The hardware store."

"Oh."

"Look at her, such a good mother," Babette pointed out to Patty who had joined the new festivities.

The bell above the door jingled as they walked in.

"Hey kids. What's up in the town?"

"They all wanted to meet me."

"Sounds like Stars Hollow."

"They scared Rory."

"It's a small town. I'm surprised they didn't scare you."

"Hey sixteen years of society functions. This crowd can't scare me. Anywhere I can take her to feed her?"

"Upstairs, my office has a couch."

"Thank you." She disappeared behind the curtain. Luke waited until he heard the door open and close upstairs.

"Dad, she is acting perfectly normalish. I mean for a girl who got kicked out of her house."

"Luke, I don't think it's hit her yet. I need you to help me keep a close eye her before it hits her hard. We have to help her get through it. I know she has pushed aside everything for the sake of Rory."

"So what are we doing to do about. Better yet, what are you going to do about it. I'm going back January."

"I don't know yet son."

* * *

**TBC**

**So what did you think?**

**Was it that bad?**

**Yes, I know there was no Sookie. She'll show up sooner or later.**

**Leave your comments in the Review.**

**Also any suggestions for this story are also welcome. I do know where I want this story to go, so I'm not changing my plot.**

**REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	10. English Please

**An:**** Sorry for the delayed wait. This chapter had been ready to be typed up 20 days ago. My bad, I was lacking sleep, so that's what I did in my free time. Please don't be mad, been GLAD!!! **

**Maria says Hello by the way. Thank you wonderful reviewers! I only hope this time all of you can review instead of the only 10, or 11 who did.**

**OOO Milo's in Fergie's video Big Girls Don't Cry!! When I found out, I got excited. Two words: NO SHIRT!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I am the might all leader!! I own everyone and everything (nothing dirty intended unless it has to do with Milo Ventimiglia.) Well whoever told you that was wrong. Sadly the only thing I own is my mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- English Please**

_-Independence Inn-_

"And this is the kitchen. Sookie what are you doing in the kitchen?" Mia spoke as she showed the girls around the inn.

A short bubbly girl with red pig tails answered, "I'm Sorry Mia, but I had a really great idea and I just had to try it out, but I didn't have the proper oven and-"

"It's alright Sookie. Do your parents know where you are?"

"Yes," she immediately said.

"Ok, stay as long as you like. Sookie this is Lorelai, the new maid. Lorelai, Sookie St. James."

"Hello," Lorelai said.

"Oh Miss Patty told me about you."

"Sookie wants to be a chef, so she uses the inn's kitchen to experiment."

"Try this," Sookie shoved some dessert type thing into her mouth.

"Oh, my, god, this is amazing!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I know."

"What is it?"

"I don't really know; I made it up."

"You would be so rich if you sell the recipe."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Great, I wouldn't tell you too. Hey, can I have some coffee?"

"Yes, sure," she took a cup and poured a cup of steaming hot Joe and handed it to her.

"Oh, I missed you," Lorelai said after taking a sip.

**-X-**

A week went by as Christmas was approaching quickly. Lorelai had swiftly settled into her job. After one day of training, she was set to start the day after. Rory happily went to work with her mother. She would always intently watch her clean and fix the up room up to perfection for the next guest. The other maids immediately grew to disliking Lorelai. They hated how Mia was giving Lorelai food as well as housing. They had to cook and pay rent else where.

**-X-**

_-A week from Christmas-_

The Christmas processional rehearsal was going on as an exhausted from the long day at work Lorelai sat down at a bench with Rory in a carrier. Mia had given her the night off since she had been working hard the last week.

Her new home was also coming along. Luke would come by whenever he got the chance, usually muttering in Spanish, to fix up the shed for Lorelai and Rory. He had had enough with this girl.

Luke and his father were closing up the hardware store. They both saw Lorelai looking out into the town from the bench.

"She's such a nice girl," William told his son.

"Whatever,"

"Hey, dad there's a party tomorrow night at Kevin's house. Can I go?"

"Yes, and take Lorelai with you."

"What? No way. I cannot be on baby-sitting duty."

"I'll watch Rory for her. Take her."

"Dad, the town alright thinks that something is going on with us. When Rachel gets back she is going to hear about this and we are going to be in a mess, because this stupid nosey town cannot stay out of other's business!"

"I'll talk to Rachel. You have nothing to worry about."

"I-I. Fine I give up. I'll take her."

"Good, that's all I ask for."

**-X-**

"Lorelai?" Luke knocked on her door, later that night.

"Oh, hey," Lorelai turned around, flipping her hair in the process, to greet Luke.

"Hey I was wondering- well tomorrow night, there's a party at one of my friends house, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I don't know, with Rory and all."

"My dad said he could watch her."

"You sure?"

He hesitated before saying "Yup."

"I don't know how I feel leaving Rory just like that."

"Fine, whatever. If you want to come just let me know. See ya," he said and went back downstairs.

**-X-**

"She doesn't want to leave Rory alone," Luke told his dad.

"I'll talk to her. Don't think you can get out of this easily."

"But, dad, I'm going to have to keep track of her."

"Pretend she's Liz."

"She's no Liz."

"Yes, she is ten times more in control than Liz. I don't see what's so bad about this?"

"I come home from college every few months and when I do I work and help around the house and store. I don't get to see my friends much. I want this time to be with my friends. ¿puede sólo usted no dejarme hacer esto? (Can't you just let me do that?)"

"English por favor (Please)."

"I know you can understand me Dad."

"Luke, you can't just goes off and start ranting in Spanish."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Not a good enough reason."

"Hey, I'm the dad."

"I'm twenty years old, I'm an adult."

"Fine whatever, but you are living under my roof son. So you are taking Lorelai after I go talk to her."

Luke walked away grumbling in Spanish.

"That's not English."

"No me preocupo (I don't care)."

William went upstairs as Luke shut the door harshly to his room. He knocked on Lorelai's room.

"Come in," she answered.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hello."

"So I hear you don't want to go the party with Luke tomorrow?"

"It's not that I don't want to go, but I would much rather stay here with Rory, or maybe get an extra shift at the inn."

"Lorelai stop working yourself, I know you are mom and you want to be able to provide for Rory, but please don't forget that you are sixteen years old. You have to still do things that sixteen year olds do."

"I used to party, sneak out and do everything else. I'm just not up to it anymore."

"I can watch Rory for you."

"Iiiiiii, um-"

"I have raised two children on my own. I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure because-"

"Go and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you so much William."

"I am never going to be able to pay you back. You took us to the hospital, brought us back here, told Mia to give the job,-"

"She decided that on her own."

"Thank you."

**-X-**

_-The Next Night-_

"Lorelai, you ready?"

"Keep your pants on!" she called out as she came down the stairs wearing a denim skirt that stop a little bit higher than the knee with a black t-shirt that had shoes all over it. Her hair was clipped back and black shoes with a coat in her hand. Lucky for her she had bought a couple nice, but casually pairs of clothes. Luke was waiting outside in jeans and a sweater that definitely showed off his muscles.

"You take too long," he told her.

"It's only 7:30. Everyone knows that the cool people don't get there until nine."

"I have to be there early?"

"Why?"

"Dad, I'll be home late," Luke tried to avoid the subject for now by calling out to William.

"How late Lucas?"

"Past midnight."

"How much past midnight?"

"I don't know."

"Then please tell me who will know?"

"Dad!"

"I'm just messing with your head. Have fun you two."

"Bye William," Lorelai said.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Rory, Mom will be back soon. William I have more clothes upstairs and-"

"Lorelai relax. I know everything."

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

"You are coming now bye," Luke said, pulling her arm.

"Bye sweetie!"

They walked away from the house.

"So where is this party? It's walking distance, so it's in Stars Hollow?"

"Yes."

"Whose is it?"

"a friend of mine."

"Your friend have a name or are we making this a fun guessing game?"

"Kevin."

"Who else is gonna be there?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I know, are you going to answer?"

"If I say yes, will you stop asking me questions?"

"Yes."

"Ok, yes."

Lorelai waited for his answer after that.

"You said you will answer the question."

"What question?"

"Who else is go-"

"You said no more question if I say yes."

"But you didn't answer it."

"I did however say yes."

"You are mean!"

"You are annoying."

"Really I had no clue."

"We are here."

"That was fast."

"Well its Stars Hollow walk another five minutes and you are in Woodbury."

"Wow, it's really small."

"I told you. Come on."

Luke walked up the porch and opened the door. He just went right in.

"You can just walk inside?"

"Yeah."

"Hello? Kevin? Mitch? You guys here?"

"In here!" a male voice yelled out.

Luke followed the sound of his voice.

"Hey guys."

"Luke! I've missed you man," a tall guy with brown hair, brown eyes wearing something identical to Luke's just in another color said.

"Same here," another guy that was a little shorter than the first guy with brown hair and hazel eyes spoke.

"Yeah, it's been awhile."

"Who's the girl?" Kevin asked.

"This is Lorelai."

"Oh, the new girl with the baby," Mitch blurted out.

"Wait a way to be blunt Mitch," Kevin scolded.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"That's ok," Lorelai quietly said.

"Lorelai this is Kevin and Mitch. She's gonna stay here. Sorry I didn't let you know earlier," Luke sprung on his friends.

"That's ok, Babette was so right, she's smokin'," Mitch uttered.

Kevin slapped him upside the head.

"Sorry, you have to excuse Mitch here. He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"No, it's perfectly fine. I mean just because I have a kid doesn't mean I'm not like any other girl.

"So I can ask you to save me a dance later," Mitch's face brightened.

"I will kill you if you don't."

"Great."

"Ok, stop right there, did you guys did the amps set up?" Luke asked.

"No man, we were waiting for you," Kevin answered.

"Ok, well I'm here so we can put them together. Wait where Josh is?"

"He's running a little late."

"How late?"

"I don't know. He was with some girl."

"Ok, that might take awhile," Luke decided for himself. "He better get here soon. How are we supposed to play without a drum kit?"

"Acoustic?" Mitch pointed out their option.

"At a party? I don't think so."

"Naa, that won't work."

"You guys are playing live?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Blunt, AKA Mitch answered her.

"What do you all play?"

Kevin responded, "Mitch plays bass, Josh as you heard plays drums, I play back-up guitar and Luke here is lead singer and guitarist."

"Lead?!?! Grumpy plays lead. Now the cockiness makes sense."

"What?" Luke was puzzled.

"Never mind, Butch."

"Don't call me that?"

"Why? Because that is what Sissy and Sissy only can call you."

"Go sit in a corner or something," Luke told her trying not to get mad.

"Awe, so there is a Sissy."

"Luke who's Sissy?" Mitch asked.

"No one," Luke replied.

At the same time, Lorelai said, "His girlfriend."

"Oh you mean Rachel," Mitch confirmed.

"Hey, did someone mention me?"

* * *

**TBC!!**

**HA HA I am so evil. I was actually going to write a lot more, but I decided that against that. I am currently at Band Camp. Yes, I'm a band geek. Does it help if I say I would rather be at home, doing my honor's English homework? **

**PLEASE MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW!!! I am probably posting this after camp is over because these smart "hi-tech" dorm rooms have very little to no internet service. So I have been 2 weeks without internet. How did I do it? I miss MAKE MY DAY after a CRAPPY week at BAND CAMP.**

**Next chapter: A certain red-head is back and demanding attention. Lorelai falls for one of Luke's friends. How will Luke react? **

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT.**


	11. He's A Rockstar

**An:**** Not so quick just like I had promised. I did however have this chapter typed up the day after I typed the other. (At Band Camp) I totally skipped the whole writing on paper first that I normal do. Who cares? Thank you for the reviews. I hope you ALL review this time.**

**Who am I kidding no one is going to review. Hell, I don't even review at times. I do a lot thought, it depends on the story. (Sorry if I read your story and don't leave a review) Anyway, I'm looking forward to your reaction to this chapter. **

**ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: HA HA very funny. Setting borrowed from Season 3 Keg! Max!**

**Review!**

**Chapter 11- He's a Rockstar**

_**Previous on Gilmore Girls**_

"_Never mind, Butch."_

"_Don't call me that?"_

"_Why? Because that is what Sissy and Sissy only can call you."_

"_Go sit in a corner or something," Luke told her trying not to get mad._

"_Awe, so there is a Sissy."_

"_Luke who's Sissy?" Mitch asked._

"_No one," Luke replied._

_At the same time, Lorelai said, "His girlfriend."_

"_Oh you mean Rachel," Mitch confirmed._

"_Hey, did someone mention me?"_

"_Did someone mention me?"_

**-X-**

A girl with thick red curly hair, light skin walked thought the door and put her arms around Luke.

"Hey," Luke greeted her, "when did your plane get in?"

"About 45 minutes ago. I rushed over here just to see you."

"So I take it you missed me?"

"I'll tell you later," she simply said.

"Can't wait."

"Hello boys, you said my name?" Rachel turned to Mitch.

"Yeah, Lorelai was referring to you as Sissy so I said, 'oh you mean Rachel.'" Lorelai turned her head the other way as he spoke.

"Who's Lorelai?"

"That would be me."

"Hi, I'm Rachel."

"Lorelai."

"Why am I called Sissy?"

"It's a long story; it's nothing offensive or anything. I mean I was just kidding around and I found out people call him Butch and the Sissy thing just came out. I didn't mean anything or never mind you know what I should probably stop talking now," Lorelai rambled.

Rachel had one of those "ok this girl is weird" kinds of face. She turned and faced Luke.

"Where's my hello kiss? You never gave me up."

He turned and quickly gave her a peck on the lips.

"What was that? You haven't seen me in about 2 months and that all I get. Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend." She turned around and Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her into a long sweet kiss.

"How was that?" he asked quietly pressing his forehead against hers.

"Mmmm, much better," she rolled the words off her tongue.

"Mmhh," Kevin cleared his throat coughing.

"Ok ok, that was way more PDA then I wanted to see, go upstairs of something," Mitch announced.

"Hey it's my house, don't go upstairs, my parents will kill me."

"Ok, we get, we'll stop," Rachel spoke and looked to Lorelai would was sitting on the corner of the couch in the corner of the room looking around uncomfortably.

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you in the other room for a second?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" They walked over to the other room, making sure no one could hear them.

"I want to talk to you about Lorelai."

"What about her?"

"Ok, first you have to promise me that you will stay cool and not get hyped up about this because there is nothing going on," he warned her.

"Ok," she said with caution.

"Ok, well, she- sh- um- ah- I," he stuttered.

"Come on Luke, spit it out."

"Ok, well she is living with my dad and me for a while."

"Is she like a long lost cousin or something?"

"No, she's not; my dad found her beat up on the street. She's a run away and has a baby with here."

"Where's the baby?"

"With my dad, he made me bring her here, even though she didn't want to come and I didn't want to bring her."

"I see. Why are you telling me this?"

"You know Stars Hollow and its gossip mill ran by Miss Patty, Babette, and Eastside Tilly."

Rachel nodded.

"Well they think we are together and living together despite my protest. I tell you this town just assumes things and then goes to spread it around. Never have they had information to themselves. I mean is it that important to-"

"Luke you are ranting."

"Right, sorry."

"How long is she staying?"

"As soon as I get the potting shed furnished for her to live in at the Inn."

"Ok," she paused. "You like her don't you?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I mean she is attractive, despite her bruises and cuts that she tried to cover."

"No, no, I do NOT like her."

"Then why are you making it a big deal telling me?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to us. Things are going well with us and our life. I like the direction we are going in."

"I do too."

"Good."

"Come here," he pulled her closer to him. He held her taking in the scent of her hair. He pulled back and kissed her softly.

"Hmm, that was nice," Rachel said.

"I know."

"Can I have more?"

"A little needy are we."

"Well I haven't seen you in forever," she whined.

"Just wait 'til later."

"Ok, it's later."

"The guys are in the other room; beside I have a gig after a long 3 months at school."

"Go rock this house."

**-X-**

They walked back into the other room. Just as they are walking in, Josh walks in carrying multiply items belonging to a drum set.

"Watch out coming through," he spoke when making his way through the doorway, knocking his stuff as well as Lorelai over.

"Ah!" she yelped falling and landing on her back.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't see where I was going. Here let me help you up," he held out his hand after apologizing and pushing all the stuff out of the way.

"That's o-k," she stuttered after see his face. He had chocolate colored hair, deep, but bright blue eyes and dimples when he smiled. He was tall, however was crouching down to offer her up.

Josh stopped in his spot, when he saw Lorelai. He noticed her blue eyes, long dark brown curly hair that flowed down to her belly area. He had been in love before, but when he gazed into his arms he saw something different. He also noticed the cast on her left hand.

"I'm sorry, you are already hurt, and I just knocked you over."

"No, it's already. I'm fine," she took his hand and he lift her back on to her feet. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"No, it's my fault."

"Don't be silly, you had your hands full." They argued back and forth.

"Oh please stop before I puke," Mitch spoke up.

"Shut up Mitch," Kevin said.

"How about we finish setting up," Josh suggested and let go of Lorelai's hand, neither of them realizing that they were still holding them.

"I'm good with that," Luke said.

"Ok, but in order to do that, you will have to let go of Rachel." Luke was standing behind Rachel with his arms wrapped around her. He blushed, hesitated before letting her go.

"Kev we need to find each other girls," Mitch started, "That way we will all have a reason to delay setting up our gigs."

"Not helping."

**-X-**

The band had finished setting up and Luke and Josh were outside locking up the garage their stuff was in.

"So I heard Lorelai is living with you. Apparently, she's an orphan found in California and brought back here," Josh inquired.

"Wow, this town sure loves to twist the truth."

"What is the truth?"

"Look the town doesn't know anything except she is new, is working at the inn and has a baby."

"Oh I see."

"So what is with her?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"That bad huh?"

"I guess. Do you promise?"

"I promise," Josh crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Look I don't know if I can trust you. I know you are interested in her."

"So what if I am?"

"You really don't want to mess with her head right now. She's been though a lot. Leave her alone."

"A lot huh? Like what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a good enough answer. What are you interested in her yourself?"

"No way, I'm with Rachel."

"Then why do you care."

"Because my dad told me to treat her like my sister."

"Oh Lizzy?"

"No my other sister, yes Liz."

"But Lorelai is not your sister."

"Ok, can I trust you with this information I give you."

"Luke, when have I ever let you down."

"Never."

"So tell me."

"Ok, fine," he paused, "Lorelai was picked up by my dad in Litchfield beat up in an alley way. Apparently she was raped. She is acting all happy and stuff like that almost like it never happened. My dad only found her because her baby was screaming. He took her to the hospital and that is where we found out she was kicked out of her house by her parents who live in Hartford."

"Wow."

"And dad even came to the hospital to pick her up and take her back home."

"She refused to go back with them."

"I could totally understand," he spoke with a nearly convincing tone.

"Well you can't tell anyone. We want to keep it on the down low, at least until she realizes what happened."

"You have nothing to worry about," he had a sly grin on his face.

**-X-**

_-Later that Night-_

The party had started and Luke's band which had no name was a blast. The house was crowded with almost every teenager in all of Stars Hollow. Only one not at the party really was Kirk, he was instructed by his mother not to. Obviously Taylor and the mayor in their beds otherwise there would have been no party.

Lorelai could hear everyone whispering about her. She could feel the stares from the back of her head. Word in this town sure got around fast. Lorelai made her way through the house and grabbed a soda.

The band had just finished another set and had put on music from a tape player. Luke's face was immediately on Rachel's just like he did after he had finished the other sets.

When she thought no one was looking, Lorelai went upstairs into a room. She walked over and sat on the bed deep in thought. Someone knocked on the door which went unnoticed by Lorelai.

"Hello?" Josh spoke.

There was no answer even thought she was looking right at him.

"Hello, earth to Lorelai," he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ah!" She screamed and turned to look around, "oh it's just you."

"You seem a little lost, he sat down next to her.

"It's nothing."

"Missing home?"

"No," she immediately answered.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to remember something."

"Is it that night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what happen."

"Oh."

"I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle it."

"Don't be scared to share your feelings."

"I just have to figure them out first."

"Look, there's something I can help with."

"No I got it."

"C'mon, let me do something."

"Just talk to me about your life. I am sure that'll help.

"Ok where do I start?"

"I don't know."

"Well I am Joshua Daniels and I'm 20 years old; I go to NYU."

"Junior?"

"Yup."

"How do you like it?"

"It's great. I love college life. You're on your own without parents, but sometimes you miss them."

"Oh."

"My parent's are great too. They let change my major last semester.

"I see."

"I have a little brother too. He's seventeen. A little rebellious if you ask me. My mom's a great cook."

"Boy, do you like the word 'great'," Lorelai muttered.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was doing that. English isn't my strongest subject. I barely passed it in high school."

"Oh really, English is my strongest."

"She can speak more than two works at a time."

"Once I get going, I can't stop."

"You can come off very quiet."

"Yeah, well, I don't have much to say anymore."

"Want to talk about it."

"Nice try," she laughed.

"I like you smile."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you yourself are very pretty. With that and your smile, you can sure brighten up a room." He got closer to her. She moved back as a reflex.

"I know I have that effect."

"It's totally working on me."

"Hmm."

"Here, let me show you." He leaned forward towards her closer to her face. Lorelai stood up before he could touch her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything except trying to kiss you."

"Well don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why? I'm not a bad guy."

"I just don't." He grabbed her hand. "Let go of me!"

"You little bitch. Now you are going to get it."

**-X-**

_-Downstairs-_

Luke was looking for Josh so they could start their next set. He looked around some more and also noticed that Lorelai was missing.

"Uh oh," he looked at the stairs and quickly ran up them.

**-X-**

"I said stop it! She tried to loosen his grip. "Please! He lifted his hand when the door opened.

"Don't you dare touch her," he yelled at Josh. He let go of her.

"Oh hey Luke, let's make this a threesome."

"Shut up Josh." Lorelai quickly ran out the door. "Go near here again and I'll make you regret it!" He ran out after her. "Lorelai wait!"

She was sitting on the stairs unable to move.

"You ok?" he sat down next to her, Josh following close by.

He looked at them. "Psst!"

"Get out of here and tell them the band is done."

"Whatever," he went downstairs. "Hey guys, I know what's up with that girl Luke brought." He told the rest of the band mates loudly so that everyone could hear. "Turns out she was raped and picked up off the street."

"Would you quiet down?" Kevin said.

"She's homeless?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, oh by the way, Luke's with her upstairs, so the next set is canceled."

"What?!?!"

"I think he is on his way with having it with her. They looked really comfy together."

"What about Rachel?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know. You should be asking him, he pointed to him caring Lorelai down the stairs. They went over to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kevin asked.

"I have to take her home." He spoke quietly, but harshly while he saw Josh from the corner of his eye. Her head was down, tears steaming down, and looking away, scared that if she were to lock eyes with him, she would be trapped under a spell.

* * *

**HA! That was like a month more than I anticipated. Well School has started and you know what that means. FEWER UPDATES :( I know very sad. So please leave me a review to make my days better!!! The Earth's Off the Axis will be updated as soon as I get the chapter written, I'm kind of stuck, but I'm getting a few ideas. **

**Thank you!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Too Late To Turn Back

**An:**** Hey, ****I'm**** back, sorry it took so longer than I thought it would. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for those reviews, I agree that Josh is a jerk. (****lol**

**REVIEW for this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Do you think ****it's**** mine? ****Didn't**** think so.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 12****- ****Too Late To Turn Back**

On the way home, Lorelai had fallen asleep on Luke's shoulder.

"Back so soon? It's only ten. I thought parties are all night long? Things have sure changed since I was a kid." William inquired about their early homecoming.

"Well we ran into some problems," Luke told him.

"What kind of problems?"

"I was looking for Josh so we could start the next set when I walk in on him and Lorelai and Lorelai was screaming at him. He was about to hit her. So I jumped in, held his hand away from her. I don't know what came over me."

"You care about her."

"Well anyway, I came out the room where Lorelai had ran out and was still like statue sitting on the stairs. She wouldn't move so I picked her up and brought her back here."

"Ok, I see."

They stood there for a while. Luke was still carrying Lorelai.

"I should take her upstairs," Luke spoke and headed upstairs.

"G'night."

**-X-**

_-U__pstairs-_

He laid her down in her bed, taking her shoes off and wrapping her warm in a blanket. While heading out the door, Luke looked back at her, shook his head and walked into his room.

William watched his son from downstairs. Admiring how he had grown in the last few weeks with Lorelai around, he hoped everything will remain the same. However, he knew things will be changing.

**-X-**

A jolting awake by a scream, he quickly got out of bed and ran into the room that had previously belonged to his sister. There Luke found Lorelai shaking, crying and screaming.

"Stop! Please don't hurt me! Please Stop it!!"

"Lorelai, he tried to bring her to a state of consciousness. "Wake up. Shh…" he truly didn't know what to do. "LORELAI!" he screamed and grabbed her hand while she continued to swat away his hand.

All of a sudden, there was another cry, this one belonging to the baby who was lying in her crib less than three feet away.

"Oh crap, the baby!" Luke went over to the crib and looked down at here. He attempted to pick her up, still not knowing how to hold a baby, he held the baby far out ahead of him. He slowly brought her closer to his shoulder causing Rory to calm down immediately and settle in. His only problem now was to stop Lorelai from her nightmare.

"Lorelai, shh…" he sat down on her bed and pulled her into a hug with one hand the other supporting Rory.

He whispered calming and comforting words to her. Slowly she woke up noticing her surroundings. She began to cry softly.

"Lorelai, stop crying everything is ok now."

"I remember," she said quietly.

"Remember what?" he asked in his scratchy rugged voice as she took Rory from him and held her close as Luke did to Lorelai unconsciously.

"The night it happened. It all came back to me. And then last night with…" she started to cry harder.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

William was standing outside the door, watching his son comfort the new addition to their family. He walked away as soon as he saw everything was in good hands.

Rory was now sleeping soundly and Lorelai's sobs had decreased to a silent cry with the occasional sniffle.

Luke got up from the bed to put Rory back into her crib. He was about to leave when Lorelai spoke up.

"Don't leave," he looked at her; her eyes filled with fear. "Please don't leave me here by myself. I don't want to be alone. I've been alone for a long time and I-I just can't take being by myself, please."

"Ok," he simply replied.

He fixed the comforter and the blankets on the bed and sat on top of them while Lorelai was under them.

**-X-**

_-Next Morning-_

William was the first to wake up. He got up to check on Luke, her bed laid empty. He then walked to Lorelai's room. He saw both Luke and Lorelai asleep in each other's arms.

Lorelai's head was in the crock of Luke's neck, her hands grasping his arm which was wrapped securely around her waist; his head resting on top of hers.

William heard some gurgling and little giggling sounds. He walked to the crib and saw that Rory was already awake admiring her toes and fingers.

"Good morning Rory."

"She made some kind of noise in response.

"How about you come with me?" He took her downstairs. "Do you know what today is? I told you yesterday night. We left milk and cookies out for him. It's Christmas. Merry Christmas sweetie," he kissed her cheek and then blew a raspberry causing her to giggle. "Look at all the presents. I bet there are some for you under that tree." Rory was in awe by the different colors on the tree. "No sweetie, you can't open them now. You have to go wake up mommy and Luke. You want to go wake them? Ok, c'mon."

He got Rory a bottle and took her upstairs. There the two were still in the same position as they were before.

They looked so peaceful making him almost feel bad for wrecking the nice picture by waking them up.

"Luke, Chico, get up," he softly spoke while gently nudging him. "Chico, get up."

"Hmm…" he stirred a little bit. "In a minute." He rubbed his eyes to wipe away the sleep from them. "Did you just call me Chico?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well-"

"Shh…" He pointed to Lorelai who was gripping on tight to him. He slowly loosened the grip and slid out of bed.

"I haven't been called 'Chico' since I was seven and mom had just died."

"I know," they walked out of the room so they could talk a little louder. "You came home from school and told me that you never wanted to hear that or be called again. But to me, you'll always be my 'Chico' so deal with it. So what happened there?" he gestured towards the door.

"She woke up screaming. She wouldn't let me leave."

"And you liked it."

"Ok, Dad stop it."

"What? It's true isn't it?"

"Haha, very funny."

"Ok, fine."

"She remembers what happened and she was really scared, but then Rory started wailing so I had to stop them both."

"Well, I assume you did a good job."

"She went back to sleep as soon as it was quiet."

"She must have slept well. She was up bright and early. We had a nice chat."

"She doesn't talk yet," Luke pointed out.

"Fine, I had a chat with her. I took her downstairs and showed her all the presents under the tree. "

"Presents? Oh yeah, today is Christmas."

"Sí, señor. ¡ Feliz Navidad!"

"Since when do you speak Spanish?"

"Since I felt like it."

"But I haven't ever heard you speak. I know you understand me when I ramble on and on, but you, never."

"I did speak to you, you don't remember. Your mother had to teach me since her parents, your other grandparents didn't like that I was not Latino."

"What's making you start now?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it again."

"I'm going to go start breakfast."

"That a boy," William ruffled his son's hair. "I think it's time for someone to get a haircut, Maybe a girl can stick around for more than a few days."

"My hair is fine," he grumbled as he walked downstairs.

**-X-**

Lorelai groggily woke up. Her head was badly hurting probably due to the lack of food in her body. She turned her head to the left to face the clock. It read 10:30 am. She wondered when it was the last time she had got up this late. She had been getting up at six to by at work by 6:30.

She walked downstairs to see where everyone was. Downstairs she saw what looked like millions of presents under the colorful festive tree and the delicious wonderful smell of French toast, coffee and maple syrup filling the air. Stepping down from the last step, she remembered what today was, Christmas.

Lorelai had always been left alone by herself on Christmas. Her parents always went away and at home she sat with a maid or nanny that never spoke English. Her parents, who celebrated Christmas two weeks in advance, let her open her present that early. Most of the time it was just some fancy dress for the next social occasion coming up. Never once did she get what she wanted to, no matter how many letters to Santa she wrote when she was five.

"Good morning," William said when he saw her standing in the kitchen. He went over and placed Rory in her hand. She gently places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning," she softly replied.

"Breakfast is on the table."

"Thank you." She stood still for a moment.

"You know you can sit down."

"Oh, right," she went and sat down at the table after dropping Rory off at the high chair.

"I feed her already. She should be ready to take a nap soon. We should open the presents soon in that case."

"Presents? That's ok, you don't have to wait for us or anything. Please go ahead and go on with your tradition."

"Nonsense, you are our guest and you will be treated like family."

"Thank you, but this is more than enough. This was unnecessary. I mean, I would actually still be out there, maybe even dead, or Rory would have been-" she busted into tears shedding emotions stored inside of her for weeks."

"Hey, it's ok," William went over to her and gave her a hug."

"Maybe I should have listened to my parents. At least I would have been ok. Rory would have been ok. It was so selfish of me to deny them. They gave me a home for the last sixteen years and I just blow them off not being what was expected of me."

"Luke, get the present." He went to the other room and picked up a tiny pink box with a bow on in.

"Here Dad," he handed it to his father.

"Now sweetie, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. You are a free independent woman and you have a little girl to take care of and she adores you. So here," he handed her a box.

She carefully opened it. In it she found a set of keys on a silver chain with a pink furry puff ball at the end. She looked up at William.

"You home is ready," he simply stated.

"So soon?"

"Luke has been working really hard on it for you that last couple weeks. After all he has to leave soon to go back to school so he figured to do it all now that way you can settle in."

"Thank you. I really don't know what more to say? You have helped me a great deal. I don't know how I'll repay you."

"Sweetie, don't worry about that. The town all chipped in a brought you some furniture. So when you get there, there's a bed and some other pieces you all thought you might need."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Still rethinking your decision?"

"Nope."

"Hurry up and eat, there are a lot of presents."

"You got to be kidding me, this is enough."

"Who said that they are for you? I see a bunch with my name on them just waiting to be opened."

**-X-**

After opening presents; majority of them for Rory which was protested against by Lorelai, they went to the inn to look at her new home.

"Oh my- this is- I- Wow," Lorelai manager to get out she turned to Luke, "Thank you so much. It's great. You did a wonderful job."

"Well, don't just stand here. Go check it out," William said.

"Right, sorry, I'm a little shocked here."

She went inside. It was small, but perfect. The walls were painted soft pink with a tub in a corner surrounded by a shower curtain. A little kitchen corner was setup with a few cabinets on top of and below the sink with a mini gas burner. A tiny window was on the side in which the sunlight gleamed through brightening the shed up. Last, but not least, there was a bed, with a little crib/carrier next to it.

"We thought the carrier crib would be easier so you could take her out on your shift," Luke to cure the silence in the room.

"That very thoughtful of you," she said with a half smile.

"What's wrong?" William asked. "You don't like something?"

"I just don't know if I can live alone. At least not yet. I mean anyone can just walk in here and no one would know-"

"Sweetheart, this is Stars Hollow. Nothing happens here. We don't have creeps of any sort. Everyone here knows each other; we all help each other out. No one is a stranger. Except for that Gleason kid, he seems a little strange, but not to worry, his mother has him home by 7:30 on school nights and 8 on weekends. And the inn is least than 50 feet."

"I- don't know. It's an inn with lots of tourist and vacationers."

"Listen you can stay with us until you feel comfortable on your own. We would be more than happy to have you and Rory. Luke is leaving few days after New Year's so it'll be just the three of us in the evening only."

"No, no. I'll be ok."

"Good, I promise you no will hurt you or try to hurt you anymore. That is my promise to you and you have to believe me."

She stared out the window in thought. Suddenly, she saw snowflakes starting to fall softly to the ground touching the lake they had a view of.

"Snow! This is a sign."

"A sign? I hope it's not a bad one."

"No, no it's good. I love snow, it always brings something good and it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. I can't explain it."

"Are you sure that's not frostbite?" Luke murmured. William elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey!"

"Be nice."

"Thank you for the offer, but from tonight I'll be staying here. Thank you so much for your hospitality. You both have been a great help. Thank you for getting me on my feet."

**-X-**

* * *

**TBC**

**I know I little shorter, but I thought something is better than nothing. **

**Please ****don't**** forget to review. You people have really been slacking, I think ****it's**** because the show has ended and people are moving on to something different. PLEASE DO NOT MOVE ON!!!!!! If you are a Gilmore Girl fan, you will stick with it! (I still stick with my old off air shows!)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. As Time Goes By

**An:**** This chapter is a filler. I felt**** that the story ****needed to move**** along****story**** more so that it can progress. This chapter is going to move pretty fast so we can all get**** to**** the best part, L/L. Yes, ****It's**** not going to happen just like that. They are going to go through a lot. That's all I'm saying.**

**Thank you for the Reviews! Don't forget to review some more!!**

**HAPPY B-day to me!! As a present, I give you a chapter. Shouldn't I be getting the presents? It's my b-day!! Leave a review. The best present a girl can ever get. LOL**

**Disclaimer:**** We all can dream can't we?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

** Chapter 13-**** As Time Goes By**

She lied there in her new bed staring at the ceiling of her new home. For some reason sleep wasn't coming to her. It could be because she was scared out of her mind, or it could be because she was once again alone. Night slowly drowned as the sun was now shining and the birds were chirping rather loudly. The cheap pink alarm clock that Lorelai had bought rang exactly on time.

She groggily woke up and got out of bed. It had felt like she had just fallen asleep five minutes ago. She started her morning routine, checking up on Rory, who was still amazingly, blissfully sleeping, washing her face, brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower.

Just as Rory got up, there was a knock on the door. She picked Rory up and carried her to the door. She picked Rory up and carried her to the door. Lorelai opened the door to see no one none other than Luke.

"Oh, hello," she greeted him.

"Hey." There was an awkward silence.

"Um, do you want to come in?" she politely asked.

"No, actually here," he gave her the bag that was in his hand. "It's breakfast. My dad thought you would be hungry so he sent some food over. There's other stuff in it too, so that you can eat later."

"Thank you. That was sweet of him," she looked in the bag and spoke.

"You're welcome. I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Rory says thank you too," she said causing Rory to giggle since she had started recognizing her name.

"Well, I better get going, you have to get to work and I have to open the store."

"Yeah, very true."

"So, bye," he backed towards the door running into it. He clumsily tried to regain his balance and open the door.

"Bye."

After her first shift was over, Lorelai went into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee, something to eat, and to feed Rory. She walked in with Rory in a carrier.

"Hey Sookie," she greeted her.

"Hello Lorelai, oh hello there Rory," Sookie cooed at the baby. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm very hungry, I want some cookies," Lorelai said imitating a baby's voice.

"Oh, I'm going to spoil her rotten." Sookie announced. "Well what do you want to eat? I'll be happy to make you something."

"Then go crazy, make whatever you like. I'll eat it just about anything as long as it doesn't have eyes that stare back at me."

"A fancy grilled cheesed sandwich good?"

"Yep." She went over to the mini fridge that was full of employ's food and took out a bottle of formula and put it in the microwave.

Sookie and Lorelai had grown quickly to each other. They had become the best of friends.

"So how was your Christmas?" Sookie asked Lorelai.

"It was probably that best one I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it was a real Christmas with a real tree, lots of presents, wonderful food."

"Luke's a good cook huh?"

"Mmm, so good."

"He's been my competition since home eco in junior high."

"You my friend are also a wonderful chef. I'm sure you'll be the head chef here one day."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Why? Did Mia say something? Because I graduate form culinary school next year and I will be looking for a job."

"No, no she hasn't mentioned anything. I was just saying you are totally qualified for the job."

"Oh," Sookie sadly went back to work.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you if she says anything."

"That's all I ask for."

"So anyway, I moved in to the shed."

"The old potting shed?"

"Yeah, Luke made it into a little cozy apartment for Rory and me."

"Awe, that was nice of him."

"He was forced into it. William and Mia were on his case."

"It was still nice of him to take him to take time away from Rachel and fix it up. Have you met Rachel yet?"

"Very briefly."

"She's very pretty. She and Luke have been serious for about two years now."

"Wow."

"Yeah, they are pretty good at the long distance thing and with the whole baseball traveling. Rumor had it that Luke's been scouted and offered a minor league position with a pretty hefty pay. So they'll be alright if he takes it. The town has a pool going on about when the two of them are going to get married. After college, next fall, spring. My money's for after he retires from his baseball career. No one can make it last that long."

"Well I'm sure it'll happen."

"Did you know he plays lead guitar and vocals for his band?" She said excitedly.

"What are you? Luke Dane's number one stalker?"

"No, that would be Carrie Duncan, his little sister Liz's best friend. She just talks about him all the time and she's my next door neighbor so I hear just about everything. It's a shame that Liz moved to New York with Jimmy and their son Jess. He's about six or seven months old now. She was such a nice girl. So much fun."

"She was a drug- addict."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Luke went on a rant one day, it slipped out of his mouth."

"Wow, Liz. That explains so much now."

"Yeah, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Just call me Belinda because my lips are sealed."

**-X-**

New Year's came and passed. Lorelai had to work New Year's Eve since the inn had a party and she had volunteered to take the clean up shift. She could after all use all the money she could get. It was now January which happened to fly by very quickly. Lorelai had worked all month keeping Rory besides her at all times. Rory was growing up very quickly, by the end of January, she was babbling away. She had learned to giggle and was continuously smiling making Lorelai feel twice as better about their situation.

February came and that meant it was time for the Stars Hollow Founder's Day Firelight Festival. Lorelai learned the story of the wonderful town she now lived in and enjoyed walking in the snow around the bond fire with Rory in a stroller.

She occasionally spent time with William at the hardware store and helped around free of charge. He told her about Luke getting an offer to play for a minor league baseball team in Texas. He was proud of his boy at the same time disappointed since he would be alone once again. Rory cheered him up just by giggling and smiling back at him.

The snow melted and March ended. Rain was now upon Stars Hollow. It rained and rained for days on. Lorelai was stuck inside; apparently the rain was getting everyone grumpy. William became very short tempered and snapped at Rory, who was now 2 weeks shy of being six months old, for babbling. Lorelai hasn't gone back to the hardware store ever since then.

Lorelai was just finishing up a shift at the inn before going on her lunch break. She was in the lobby when the phone rang and Mia picked it up.

"Hello, Independence Inn, How may I help you? Yes, I do. Oh, Oh my. I'll be right there. Lorelai," Mia called.

"Yes Mia."

"Lorelai, get your coat and Rory's. William has been in an accident. He was found driving unconscious and crashed into a tree. He's in the hospital. C'mon."

**-X-**

_-Hospital-_

"Hello, I'm looking for William Danes, a nurse called me about twenty minutes. I'm Mia," Mia told the receptionist.

"Oh yes, he's right through those doors, second door on the left. And are you Lorelai?" She looked at Lorelai.

"Yes, why?"

"Mr. Danes was asking for you. He woke up about a half hour ago."

**-X-**

_-Hospital Room-_

"William, are you alright? Did you call Luke? What happened to you? What-"

"Mia, please I'm ok and one question at a time. Lorelai it's nice to see you. I was hoping to speak to you.'

"Wait, what happened?"

"I was driving back after picking up an order and the next thing I know, I'm here. I hat hospitals I just want to go home."

Right on cue, a doctor walked in.

"Well I'm afraid that you are going to be stuck here a little while Mr. Danes. Hello, I am Dr. Kaper.

"What? I'm alive and I'm breathing. I'm fine.

"We need to find the cause of you being unconscious while driving. We are going to do a CT to make sure. Until then, you are here."

"Oh."

"There'll be a nurse here in ten minutes to prep you and take you there. Let me know if any of you have questions." The doctor left.

"I want to apologize to you Lorelai. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at Rory. I don't know what was wrong. I do have to admit I haven't been feeling well lately."

"It's ok. Really, William I understand. I just got scared."

"So apology accepted?"

"It's way passed accepted."

"Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"No, thank you for giving me a home."

**-X-**

Lorelai was coming out of the restroom after changing Rory and saw Luke run to the front desk when he caught eye of Lorelai.

"Lorelai."

"Hi Luke."

"Where's my dad? How is he? What happened? They did say much in the message they left me. Why even bother leaving a message if they won't leave any details about it?" Luke ranted.

"Luke cut it out. He's ok. You can stop the rage. They are doing a CT scan or something on him. He crashed his car or something. I didn't actually get the full details. Mia grabbed Rory and me and then we left. We're all just waiting." The pair took a seat a pair of chairs nearby.

"So he's ok?"

"So far yes. He wasn't hurt. They are running blood test and things to make sure everything is alright. He was unconscious when he was driving. They want to make sure nothing else is wrong." Luke let out a breathe he was unconsciously holding.

"I should call Liz. She has to be here."

"Maybe it's nothing. Wait until the results come back then call her."

"Yeah, you're right. There's no point in calling her anyway. It's not like she'll drop everything and come back home running. She ran away, you know. Didn't like it here."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Naa, it's ok. She was in a lot of trouble here. She was just running away."

"So how's spring training?" She looked at Luke and noticed how his body and the way he held himself up was different. He was more muscular with a lot more weight.

"Well it's training, it's hard, it's fun, it depends."

"So everything is going well there?"

"Yeah, it's just that I can't believe it. I'm actually going to be playing for real. For money. I will be on a baseball card," he rejoiced like a little boy.

"And some little boy will be collecting it saying he wants to be just like you."

"Yeah, this is all I've ever wanted."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What?"

"Well you know that I'm not around here a lot anymore. You know being on the road and everything."

"Yes, Luke I know that."

"Can you- Will you be able to- can you- is there any way that you can keep an eye out for my dad? I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Yeah, I can definitely do that."

"You don't have to constantly call him or anything like that. Just drop and make sure he's doing well."

"I can do that."

"Thank you so much. Really, you don't know how much this means to me."

**-X-**

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not the best chapter in the world. But I told you, it's ****a filler****. Please keep Reading L/L will happen, you just gotten a little more or a lot, which ever I dec****ide. There are a lot of ways I can take this. I don't really know which way to go. Oh the possibilities.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!! YAY me! **

**PLEASE LEAVE ****A**** Review, it'll be the best b-day present ever!!!**


	14. He’s Back and Better than Ever!

**An: ****It's**** been ages since I updated. ****I'm**** so sorry. I kind of got caught up in writing the **_**Earth's off **__**it's**__** Axis**_** chapters. **

**I had to pick a plot to go with so I can get this story started. As soon as I picked one I would come with another and soon I had about fifteen to pick from.**

**So I would really like to hear your thoughts on this chapter. If you ****don't**** like it, there are fourteen others to pick from. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope to see more.**

**Disclaimer:****It's**** simply not mine. ****I'm**** just borrowing.**

* * *

**Chapter 14-****He's**** Back and Better than Ever!**

After a few hours, the labs were still processing. Luke had gone into see William shortly after he arrived.

Mia had been sitting inside with William listening to him complain about all aspects of being in a hospital.

Lorelai had been walking around the hospital trying to keep Rory occupied. Few hours later the results came back.

Only William and Mia were in the room. Luke had decided to drive Lorelai and Rory home since it was getting late and she had an early shift in the morning. Luke was on his way back from Stars Hollow when now.

The doctor knocked on the door and came in.

"Hello, Mr. Danes, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I want to get out of here already," he whined. Mia, who was sitting by him, laughed.

"You can do that soon, but we are most likely going to need you to come back," the doctor spoke and Mia stopped laughing. "I have your test results and I saw on the record that you were in a few years back to get a tumor out of your lung out."

"Yes, I did," William confirmed.

"Well, it seems to have come back."

"Come back?" he questioned the doctor. "What do you mean come back? It was removed.

"It's possible that one was missed in the scan or it grew back."

"So what can I do?" William asked while Mia turned pale and speechless."

"We can remove it and we can put you in radiation."

"Radiation?"

"There are some symptoms like hair loss, you can lose your appetite and become very weak."

"Any other way to fight this?"

"No, and the recovery time is at least a few months."

"Will it come back again? Is it a 100 percent?"

"I can't promise you anything. I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything, come find me."

"Will do, thank you doctor." The doctor left the room. "Mia, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Listen Mia, I'll be fine. We don't need to worry about Luke. We cannot make it seem like it's a big deal. He is finally doing something with his life and following his dream. I don't want him to feel he has to come back to Connecticut and work at the shop. I'll have the surgery to remove it and we'll leave it at that."

"You are going to have to tell him," Mia spoke.

"I will soon, in time, but I will tell him."

**-X-**

_-Few Weeks Later Gilmore Mansion-_

"You mean to tell me that you know where she was this whole time!" Emily screamed.

"Well Emily, I felt she needed to get whatever it was out of her system. At least I knew where she was," Richard argued back.

"This piece of information you couldn't even tell your wife!" she spat back at him.

"Here," Richard went over to the desk and took a phone book of Connecticut out of the drawer, "a man by the name of William Danes took her to a town called Stars Hollow."

"A man! A man took her? We'll be lucky if she's even alive!"

"She's fine Emily."

"How do you know? You weren't checking up on her. I'm calling him right now." She picked up the phone and started dialing the number.

William had been back at home and was recovering well. Luke had gone back to school and was expected to be back until the Fourth of July weekend.

He was watching Luke pitch on T.V when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"May I speak to Lorelai?" the woman asked.

"Who is this?" William asked.

"This is her mother, so will you please let me speak to her," the woman got angry.

"She isn't here," he simply replied.

"What do you mean she isn't there?"

"She doesn't live here, nor is she here."

"Where can I find her?"

"I don't know if that's my place to tell you."

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm William Danes Mrs. Gilmore, I found your daughter unconscious on the street," he said with disgust.

"Where is my daughter?" she asked sternly, ignore the fact the man told her that her husband left out.

"Good day," William hung up the phone.

"Richard, call the driver," Emily shouted.

"Where are you going Emily?" Richard asked.

"I'm going to stars Hollow to get Lorelai."

"It's late. Go tomorrow. Besides I don't think you'll be able to do anything about this anyway. She's too stubborn to listen. I already tried.

"You didn't try hard enough. That hobo said she's not there. She moved, she picked up and left again."

"Chances are she's still there."

"Well if you aren't going to convince her to come back then who would?"

"I have an idea," Richard said.

**-X-**

It was bright sunny, spring day in Stars Hollow. The birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and Miss Patty was teaching a class of five- year- old ballerinas. Miss Patty saw a man step out of a very fancy car. She took a puff of her cigarette and picked up the phone.

The man walked around the town and inspected it. A few minutes later the man, who was wearing nice black slacks and a button down shirt which was tucked in, walking up to the dance studio.

"Excuse me," he started.

"Yes dear?" Miss Patty put the phone down. "What can I do for a handsome specimen like you?"

"I was wondering if you know a Lorelai Gilmore."

"I know two," Miss Patty replied.

"Try the Independences Inn, she works and lives there. We hardly see her around town anymore."

"Great, thank you."

Miss patty gave him the directions to the inn and continued with the dance class that had been going on.

**-X-**

At the inn, Lorelai was just about to take her lunch break. She was rolling the cleaning cart back into the closet with Rory in a carrier. She walked back out and freed Rory from the carrier. She squealed in delight. She turned around and walked across the hall to go into the kitchen, when she bumped into a man.

"Oh sorry," she quickly said before continuing on her way.

"Lore?" the man said.

"Christopher! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and the baby."

"But how?"

"I asked around the town."

"How did you know I was here in this town?"

"Your dad told me. I just wanted to see you and what you were up to. I went to your house and found out you weren't there."

"Oh, wow."

"So that's her? She's big," he pointed to the Rory.

"Yeah, she is. She knows who I am now."

"No one can ever forget you." Lorelai blushed at his comment.

"Do you want to hold here?"

"Naa, that's ok."

"Come on. It's your kid too."

"Ok fine." Lorelai passed Rory to Christopher's arms gently.

"Careful, support her head."

"I was just about to take me lunch break. Are you willing to join me?"

"Yeah, sure."

**-X-**

"So Lorelai Gilmore is maid. I never thought I would see that day," Christopher laughed as he took a bite of his food.

"It's a job and it allowed Rory to be with me. I don't need to pay for a sitter."

"And she thinks about money too."

"I have to I don't have mommy and daddy's money anymore. So how's school?" she changed the subject.

"Sucky," Christopher replied.

"How how many cars have you totaled since my last b-day?"

"I don't know, I've lost count."

"Wow, nothing's changed."

"Actually, it's been about 4 months since I lasted smashed my car."

"Ohh, improvement."

"I would say so. God this food is amazing."

"I know right. Sookie is experimenting."

"What's a Sookie."

"Sookie is a girl my age. Mia lets her use the kitchen to experiment and stuff. She made this."

"Tell her it's delicious."

"I will. So what else have you been up to?"

"Nothing much."

"So sneaking out and parties."

"Yeah, that pretty much is it."

"Like I said, nothing's changed."

"Actually things have changed."

"Really? Like how?"

"Well I have a college plan. I'm going to go to Princeton or Yale."

"With your grades?"

"I'm improved them."

"Smooth."

"And then I'm going to either become a lawyer and join my dad's company or go into the insurance biz like your father."

"My father?"

"Yeah, he said he'll still let me work in his company,"

"Wow, you've really got it together."

"Yes, I have. That's great Christopher. Really."

"Thank you. How about we go celebrate tomorrow? I'll take Rory and you out to dinner, where ever you want."

"Wow, yes, I'll love to," Lorelai got excited. "I actually have to work at the store tomorrow. I'll see if William is able to handle it by himself. He hasn't been well lately and I don't want to leave him allow."

"Well check things out, if you can't go that' fine. We can do it some other night."

"Yeah, I'll check"

**-X-**

* * *

**Yes, ****Christopher's**** back! (****don't**** hate me) ****I've**** been spending the last 3 months debating Christopher, or no Christopher.**** As**** you can see, I picked Christopher. ****Don't**** worry. ****It'll**** eventually be an L/L story and Christopher will be left miserable.**

**Sorry again about the long wait. I ****didn't**** to get things straight here. I also kind of got swept away with my other story, **_**The Earth's **__**Off**____**it's**__** Axis**_**. Check it out.**

_**Don't**** forget to review!!**_

_** Thanks for Reading**_


	15. Family?

**An:**** I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I suck at updating. I know it's been 9 months since I last update. I do have a very good reason though. I have been busy with life, which I gotta tell you, sucks! (Lol) **

**To cut to the chase, Here's your update. I know it's short, but I had to stop where I did. Over half the next chapter has been written and it should be up soon.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but all seven seasons of Gilmore Girls on DVD and yes, even Season seven. (I know the first half was crap, but once you look past Christopher, it's not that bad!) Wow, I have a really short attention span.**

**ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**-X-**

**Chapter 15- Family?**

"So you're telling me that you've been thirty minutes outside of Hartford for the last a six months," Christopher said while taking a bite from his fork.

He had taken Lorelai and Rory out to a nice Italian restaurant.

"Yeah, well I couldn't take it anymore over there and Emily sure had had enough of me. She kicked me out."

"What? She was a nervous wreck when I saw her."

"Believe it or not, she went there. She wouldn't accept Rory until we were married or she was going to put her up for adoption and I couldn't do that."

"Would it be so bad if we were married?"

"Christopher, we're too young," she argued.

"What's Rory going to say when she grows up and asks how come daddy doesn't live with me. She needs a father, Lore," Christopher countered.

"I know, but getting married will just make it harder. It won't last."

"How do you know until we actually try, Lore? I love you. Remember Europe?"

"Europe is no longer going to happen. We have a child to take care of. We can't just do anything now. Every decision we make has to be in the best interest for Rory."

"I know Europe is history, but we can make those decisions together. How is the decision to work as a maid and to live in that potting shed in the best interest for Rory? I can give you more; a house, money for good food every day, a good education for Rory."

"Do you even have a job yet? You have two years of high school and four something years of college still ahead of you. I do not want to hold you back. Now can we please drop this?"

"You have to promise me one thing first. When I'm done with college and I have a good, steady job, you will agree marry me."

"Christopher-"

"Please consider this. You can't say we're too young then."

"Five, six years is a long time, we will have changed."

"I'll keep visiting; weekly."

"Are you going to travel from Princeton to Stars Hollow every week or do your homework?" Lorelai asked to point out the flaw in his plan. He did not say anything. "What's the matter Chris, cat got your tongue?"

"Lore."

"Sorry Christopher, I'm not promising anything."

"Lorelai-"

"No Chris, I'm not changing my mind."

"How about you guys move in near Princeton? We can rent an apartment together," he suggested.

"Arrgh! You're not getting it. It's not going to work," Lorelai got frustrated and put her fork down.

"Lore, how do you know? Do you have some sort of crystal ball showing you the future? How exactly do you know until we try?"

"I just know," she told him. After a moment of silence, she spoke again, "How is this, I'll consider it if and only if you keep contact with Rory. I want to see you visit every birthday, Christmas, summer vacation or give us a phone call, present, and etcetera. Then only, I'll think about it. You have to show me you can be a dad and a mature adult. "

"I'll take what I can get. It's a deal."

"Good, now please pass the bread."

**-X-**

Christopher spent the rest of the day with Lorelai and Rory at the inn. They were running around outside with Rory in their arms, they sat under a tree, looking up at the stars.

"It's late," Lorelai pointed out to Christopher. They rested against a back of a tree with Lorelai resting her head on his chest and Rory asleep in her lap.

"I know," he replied.

"You should go."

"I don't want to go."

"I have work tomorrow. It's getting chilly out. I need to get Rory inside."

"Few more minutes," he mumbled against her hair.

"Ok, a few more minutes," she agreed.

**-X-**

**-The Next Morning-**

Lorelai woke up by the sun shining in her face. Rory was wide awake playing with the grass. She looked around and wondered how late it was.

"Crap! My shift! Chris, wake up!" She tried to shake him awake.

"What?" he groggily mumbled.

"It's morning wake up. I have to work and you need to leave," she got up and picked up Rory and started walking towards the shed.

"Inside, she looked at her alarm clock to see that she had ten minutes to get to the inn and get ready. She hurried around trying to get her uniform on.

"You know, I like you without anything on," Christopher spoke, watching her from the open front door.

"Shut up! I have five minutes. I wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't said to said, 'a few more minutes'. I could have slept inside and got up with an alarm!"

"So you'll be a few minutes late," she watched her tie her apron.

"This is a real job. Daddy does not own the business. I can't lose my job. I have a child to feed."

"Lorelai I'm sorry, I just don't think-"

"That's just it. You don't think."

"You fell asleep too," Christopher pointed out.

I have to go," she gathered Rory and her things are left leaving Christopher in the shed alone.

Lorelai arrived at the inn just in time. She grabbed her cart and went on her way.

"Lore, wait," Christopher called after her.

"What?"

"Please don't change your mind. I'm going to keep your promise. I won't let you or Rory down, Lore. I promise and in five or six years we'll get married."

"I won't change my mind Chris," she flashed him one last smile and turned on her heel to get back to her cart.

**-X-**

**Don't worry, be happy. Remember this is a Luke and Lorelai story. You'll just have to wait.**

**Sorry for keeping it short. I thought something was better than nothing for now.**

**Please Review!!!**


	16. Fast Forward

**An: ****Wow, twice in one week! Let's see how long I can keep that up.**

**Here is the next chapter. I have to move this story along and going day by day will make this story last forever and waste time that I don't have. In conclusion, the story is jumping have years ahead. This chapter explained what happened and where everyone is at now.**

**Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer:**** All I have is the series on DvD! (Can't believe I watched season 5 and 7 in a week!!)**

**REVIEW!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16- Fast Forward**

_-Five Years Later-_

She doesn't quite remember when and how this all happened. However, as promised, Christopher returned from college with a great job offer from his father's firm. When he came back, it wasn't the first time Lorelai had seen him in those five years. He called almost every night and frequently visited when he came home from Princeton on break. He spent quality time with Rory, always remembering her birthday and bringing a present. Somehow, Christopher had managed to keep the promise he made to Lorelai. After two years, Lorelai found herself falling for Christopher again. They agreed to go out, taking Rory with them most of the time and always ending the date with a little peck on the cheek.

They became closer and closer and soon sort of like a family. Rory was now grown up at the age of four and often stayed with Mia or some other trusted town's person, leaving Lorelai and Chris to go out and have real adult dates without a chaperon.

Now Lorelai was with her mother at the tailor's for her last fitting of her dress. It wasn't just any dress; it was her wedding dress, the dress she was going to wear when she married Christopher. She was going to have the whole mom, dad, and baby scenario.

As for her mother, Lorelai was forced to remove the event of the past from her mind. Chris had brought Emily with him to one of his visits to the inn. First, Lorelai had pretended to ignore the fact that Emily was in her presences. Nevertheless, Richard had convinced Lorelai to visit during the holidays. The ice between Lorelai and Emily eventually thawed out. A stalemate had been reached; Lorelai agreed to forget that cold, windy November night and to leave her job at the Independence Inn in Stars Hollow. In turn, Emily agreed to allow Lorelai to raise Rory the way she preferred, nanny free.

Just three months ago, Lorelai gave Mia her resignation. Mia understood her explanation for leaving and wished her well with a reminder that she was always welcomed back. All of Stars Hollow made sure that Lorelai knew she and Rory would be welcomed back with open arms. The town was going to miss these two girls, William especially.

He was feeling much better two years after the surgery, but after that, things started to take a turn. Nearly a year ago, the cancer had been found again at a much later stage than before. This time, the doctors weren't hoping a great deal. Being stubborn as before, he refused to tell Luke because he knew that he would want to come back leaving his baseball career. As the star pitcher, he may be receiving a ticket to the major leagues. Even though Luke had been home sick for the five years he's been away, he really did love playing baseball.

The news of William's illness didn't spread until he had collapsed in the store and Ben, the new hired help for the store, had found him. After being rushed to the hospital in an ambulance, the entire town came to know about the returning cancer. That day the doctors diagnosed William with a life expectancy of less than a year. He still refused to tell Luke. Coincidentally, Luke called the house and the hardware store that day. He panicked when no one picked up and called someone in town. They informed him that William was recovering in the hospital. Luke took the next flight out to Hartford that evening.

He took a cab back to Stars hollow, got in his truck and went to the hospital. He quickly glanced around the town. The last time he had been there was last Christmas and it was now the end of October. The town was all set up with whatever Halloween hoopla for that year. He noticed that the town didn't quite seem or feel right.

At the hospital, he talked to William's doctor who explained how the cancer had came back and that it spread more quickly than before. When he was brought in, it was too advanced to fight it. There was nothing more to do than wait.

At first William was angry when he saw Luke. He demanded to know who had spilled the beans to him. He told him that no son should have to see their father die. Luke replied by saying that it was ok and that they at least would get time together. William then spent the time he was awake explaining and informing him where all the important document and things were such as wills, stock information, banking slips, and books on the hardware store. Lastly, he told him where the key to his mother's valuable jewelry box was. The box contained her engagement ring. William explained that he wasn't obligated to give it to the woman he loved; he could choose to buy another if he liked.

Next William inquired about baseball and the plan for next Spring. Luke told him that currently, he didn't know if he would be returning. William assured him that he didn't have to worry about him if that's why he was doing that.

**-X-**

"Lorelai, stand up straight," Emily demanded Lorelai who was standing in her wedding dress a top a platform as the tailor altered it.

Lorelai snapped out of her daze and replied, "Sorry mom."

"Really Lorelai, being that this is your wedding, one would think that you would show a little more interest in it."

"Well I have six weeks to prepare for it."

"Lorelai, you are getting married to Christopher!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know mom, I was there when he proposed."

"Young lady, I don't know why you are behaving like this. Aren't excited?"

"I'm just thrilled," she sarcastically spoke.

"Don't take that tone with me. Why did you say yes if you are unhappy?"

"Mom, it's not that. We've just been here a really long time and just want to leave."

"We'll leave a soon as the dress is perfect."

"I thought the dress was perfect when I bought it?"

"You bought it six months ago and you haven't put it out since then. When I had bought my dress I tried it on at least once a week up until the week I was supposed to get married. Then I tried it out every night."

"Great story, mom."

"Lorelai be serious and focus. You can't have that attitude once you're married."

"Can we please move this along faster?" Lorelai asked the tailor.

**-X-

* * *

  
**

**Short again, I know, but remember, something is better than nothing.**

**Luke will definitely be in the next chapter. Maybe Luke and Lorelai together!**

**Please review!!!**

**Thanks and**

**HApPY NeW YeAr!**


	17. Conflicts, Luncheons, and Phone Calls

**An:** I know, it's been a really long time, like about 8 months, but I couldn't help it. I just had too much going on and fanfiction got put on the back burner. So despite the 1 million things I have to do, I am taking the time to post this chapter now. I know it's a bit shorter than so other chapters I have written for this story. It's the best I can do at the moment. I hope you all a still reading. I know many aren't interested in it anymore. But anyway, here's the next chapter.

**I'm sorry once again.**

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**

**Enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17- Conflicts, Luncheons, and Phone Calls**

"Lorelai, you home?" Christopher called throughout the luxurious condo that Straub and Francine had bought for Lorelai and him.

"Yes, but not for long; I have to go pick up Rory from Kindergarten and then I have to meet our mothers for a _luncheon_," she responded as she walked through the main hallway with her purse in her hand.

"Funny, how you seem to be doing that a lot," he kissed her hello.

"It's all your fault."

"Me? What did I do," Christopher questioned.

"You claimed that you wanted to marry me," she playfully said.

"I don't know if I want to. I've seen the disgusting side of you now," he kidded.

"Well, too bad. You'll have to deal with me now."

"And I will happily do so." He gave her another kiss. "I have great news. I got a job."

"A job? Don't you have a job at your Dad's firm?"

"Yes, but this is an even better one. It's for a new computer company. They sell them to businesses and fix them."

"So you're gonna be Wily Loman?"

"No, they do that. I invested in it and I'm the big guy overseeing everything. I partly own it," he proudly said.

"What! Are you insane!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"It's an investment. It'll be worth it. A few years from now, we'll have all that money back and even more. We can buy a house and put Rory in the best prep school in Connecticut."

"It's a new company. There's a chance it can fail. Then what? It's money that we don't have down the drain!"

"That's not gonna happen."

"How do you know? There's a possibility. You have to think rationally," she fumed.

"Lore, you have to have faith in me. I know what I'm doing," Christopher convinced.

"Christopher, stop and think about this. You're taking a risk and jeopardizing our future."

"Why can't you ever have faith in me? I'm not a teenager anymore. You can trust me now."

"I have to go," she pushed passed him to get to the door.

"Lore, let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. You've already made up your mind and put the money in without informing me."

"Lore," he called out as she put on her coat and opened the door.

"Christopher, I have to go."

"Can you just believe that I did the right thing?"

Lorelai walked out the door without answering.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he heard the door slam shut.

**-X-**

At a Hartford restaurant, Lorelai sat with her mother waiting for Francine. Rory was sitting quietly next to Lorelai reading a book.

"So, I was thinking about the seating arrangement and I thought that tables of eight would be sufficient. If we had ten per table, it'll seem very empty and lord knows we do not need a repeat of Melinda Rutherford's son's wedding," Emily stopped seeing Lorelai's eyes and thoughts in another direction. "Lorelai!" she did not reply. "Lorelai!" she spoke louder.

"What?" she snapped out of her daze.

"Could you show some effort into this? Francine is going to be here soon."

"Sorry mom," she apologized to her mother, something she had grown accustomed to.

"So what sort of floral arrangement should go on the table as the center pieces? I was thinking lilies with…"

**-X-**

-Stars Hollow Hospital-

Luke stared out through the little window separating his father's room and the cold hospital hallway. William had been in the hospital for a little over a year. Doctors found that the cancer had spread very quickly and started treatment immediately. At first, they were told to admit at Hartford Memorial, since they had all the equipment, William being his stubborn self demanded treatment to come to him and the necessary arrangements were made. Treatment seemed to work for a little time and from that point it became hard to transport his dad back and forth from the hospital and home. Soon he admitted him to Stars Hollow Hospital. Becoming very weak and losing a lot of weight quickly, William had not been well enough to leave the walls of the hospital besides the occasional strolls in the hospital court yard on days he was up to it.

Luke gripped the door handle and pushed it open. He walked in greeting his dad.

"Hey dad," he took a seat at the chair by the bedside.

"Hello son," William managed to say weakly.

"How are you doing today?"

"How about I ask you that?"

"Ok," Luke replied.

"Just ok?" William said followed by a cough.

"Yup."

"Seeing anyone?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Luke, I'm worried about you. You don't do much. You don't have a life. You're 24 years old and going to be 25 in two weeks," he scolded.

"You remembered?"

"If course I remember. What kind of father do you think I am? I have cancer, not brain damage. Well, not yet anyway."

"Sorry," he looked down at his shoes.

"You know something don't you?"

"What," he looked up.

"You know something. You have been acting weird and awkward. You've always been a lousy secret keeper. Did the doctor tell you something?"

"There may or may not have been a conversation."

"Luke, it's ok. I can take it. I've been here for a year. I rather be dead than stay here another year."

"Don't say that."

"Well, this ain't doing me any good. I can't eat, can't sleep. I don't have any hair and I crap in my pants. This is no way to live, Now tell me, what did the doctor say?"

"He said that," he hesitated, "that there isn't much they can do for you now. You've stop responding to medication and chemo just makes you feel worst. It's not doing anything."

"So what do they want me to do?"

"You can either proceed with therapy hoping it'll do something," he took a deep breath.

"Or?"

"Or you could stop all treatment and um- um, live your life," he stuttered out, not knowing how to say it.

"Well, I guess I have a decision to make and both alternatives are supposedly gonna result in the same thing huh?"

"It's up to you."

"You aren't gonna say anything?"

"I actually don't know what to say or tell you. I just know I don't want you to die."

"Luke, that's term you're gonna have to accept whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, I know," he looked down and said.

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Could you get a hold of Lorelai?"

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah, remember her, tall, brunette, blue eyes?"

"Yeah, the raped girl with the kid from the street you picked up."

"Lucas."

"What?" Did I leave something out?"

"Be nice."

"Why do you need me to get a hold of her?"

"I want to see her and Rory one last time. She helped out so much with the store and at home even after working her shifts at the inn. She was such a hard-working girl."

"Dad-"

"Just get a hold of here."

"Fine."

**-X-**

**-Later that Day-**

Luke entered through the front door at the Independence Inn. He walked up to the front desk and greeted Mia.

"Hello Lucas," Mia greeted him.

"Hello Mia," he answered back.

"How's your father doing?"

"He's –uh- not doing well. The doctors don't have anything more they can do," he replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that? Is there anything I do?"

"Actually there is. Do you remember Lorelai?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you have her number?"

"Lucas, don't you chase her now. She's getting married in a month, don't confuse her."

"What? Mia, no, that's not- that's not why I need her number. My dad wanted to speak to her and see her again."

"Ok, for you father, anything."

**-X-**

Luke arrived home after leaving the inn. He set his keys on the counter next to the phone. He looked at the phone, contemplating whether or not to pick it up and call Lorelai. He could still remember the scent of her hair from that night five years ago where he had spent the night with her when she had that nightmare. Now, he just found out she was getting married. He pulled out the little slip of paper with her number scribbled on it.

"Well, it's now or never," he muttered to himself and picked the phone up off the receiver. He dialed the number and listened to the line ringing go on and on. Then he heard a man's voice answer.

"Hello?" the man answered.

"Uh, hi, is Lorelai there?" he hesitantly spoke.

"No, she's not. May I take a message?" Christopher grabbed a piece of paper.

"Yeah, sure, um- could you tell her that Luke Danes called from Stars Hollow? My dad would really like to see her and Rory. He isn't doing so well an-"

"Aren't you that baseball player?" Chris interrupted.

"Yeah, I am, was, but could you please tell Lorelai that my d-"

"They were talking about you on the radio today," Chris interrupted again. "You quit all of a sudden didn't you?"

"Could you please just give Lorelai the message that my father isn't doing well and wishes to see her and Rory?"

"Yeah, I could." Christopher spoke with suspicion.

"Alright then, thanks."

"Sure anytime," he cheerfully said.

After he hung up the phone, Christopher started to wonder if Lorelai was still working in Stars Hollow. How often did she go there? Did she ever have an affair with the baseball player? He tore up the paper that contained Luke Danes' message and discarded it into the waste basket. He wasn't going to lose Lorelai again.

**-X-

* * *

**

**TBC**

**I'm evil, I know. I just wanted to get an update in this year. LOL.**

**I will try my hardest to get this story as well as **_**The Earth's off its Axis **_**updated very soon. I also have more stories I want to post, but I don't have the time to sit down and write as I used to.**

_**Please REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	18. Friendy Reminders

Hello, yes I am alive. No, I did not forget about all of you. I suggest that you go back and reread the story because it has been almost a year since I last updated. I am very sorry. Time has become very valuable and priorities have sadly changed. Once again, I am very sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Haha, a year may have pasted, but it is still not mine.

Don't forget to leave me a REVIEW!

ENJOY! ( REVIEW!)

* * *

_**Previously on Own my Own…**_

_**-Hospital-**_

_"Do me a favor?" William asked Luke._

_"Anything."_

_"Could you get a hold of Lorelai?"_

_"Lorelai?"_

_"Yeah, remember her, tall, brunette, blue eyes?"_

_**-X-**_

_"Uh, hi, is Lorelai there? "Luke hesitantly spoke through the phone._

_"No, she's not. May I take a message?" Christopher grabbed a piece of paper._

_"Could you please just give Lorelai the message that my father isn't doing well and wishes to see her and Rory?"_

_"Yeah, I could." Christopher spoke with suspicion._

_"Alright then, thanks."_

_"Sure anytime," he cheerfully said._

_After he hung up the phone, Christopher started to wonder if Lorelai was still working in Stars Hollow. How often did she go there? Did she ever have an affair with the baseball player? He tore up the paper that contained Luke Danes' message and discarded it into the wastebasket. He wasn't going to lose Lorelai again._

_**-X-**_

**Chapter 18- Friendly Reminders **

_-Two weeks later-_

Wedding preparations were fully underway. The only thing left on Lorelai's part was to find a dress- the perfect dress.

At the same time in Stars Hollow, William had chosen to stop treatment and his condition grew worse every day. Nonetheless, Luke sat by his bedside day after day, only going home when the nurses or Mia kicked him out the door. He knew he had limited time left with his only family and as usual, Liz was unreachable and they had no idea how to get a hold of her. In the meanwhile, William was patiently waiting for Lorelai. After two weeks, Luke began to wonder if the man, whoever he was, had passed on the message to Lorelai. He knew she was forced away from Stars Hollow and hadn't been back since she left. Would it kill her to at least call and inform them that she'll not be coming?

**-X-**

_-Hartford-_

"Lore? Are you home?" Christopher called as he walked through the house.

"Yeah, I'm here," Lorelai called back from the family room where she had been sitting on the floor around piles of paper.

Chris walked into the room, "What are you doing?"

"I'm finalizing the guest list and checking the seating arrangement for the reception, something my mother and your mother already did, but of course, the third time's the charm."

"How about you take a break? Where's Rory?"

"She's in her room, reading."

"Reading? She's five, what can she read?"

"If you'd been home from work sooner and actually paid attention, then you might have realized that Rory loves to read and had for the last year and a half. I mean it's not like she's reading Mark Twain or Proust, but reading nevertheless," she explained.

"Oh, that's good."

"Speaking of not being home a lot, where have you been lately? I've been thrown into the wedding so much that I feel like I haven't spent any time with you."

"Oh, well- I've just been you know, working," Christopher stuttered out.

"Man, I am so tired. Leave it to Emily Gilmore to make me double check all the wedding plans even though she planned 99.9%. All I did was pick you."

"Yeah," Christopher agreed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok," Lorelai said without looking up from the seating arrangement as he climbed the stairs.

**-X-**

"Hey Luke," William called out.

"Yeah Dad?" Luke answered back.

"Did ya ever call that girl? What was her name?" He coughed in between, "Lorelai?"

"Yeah, I did. I left a message with someone."

"Oh, I was really hoping she would have stopped by already."

"Well, I guess she's busy. Mia told me she's getting married in a few weeks."

"Oh," William sadly responded, "I guess that's what is keeping her."

"Yeah, probably, but you know she could take some time to visit the man who helped and her child. She could have been dead if it wasn't for you. She went back to Hartford and became an ungrateful little princess again," Luke fumed.

"Now Luke, calm down."

"No, I don't want to calm down! It's not right. She should come and pay her respects and fulfill a dying man's wish!"

"So call her again," William suggested.

"I don't want to talk to that putz again. I think that was her fiancé."

"Can you please try again? The doctors are saying that there isn't much time left."

"Fine Dad, I can try, but I can't guarantee that she'll come," Luke said and reluctantly turned to walk out the door.

He walked down the hallway reaching a pay phone. Digging a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper and picked up the receiver. He dialed the number and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello," a woman answered.

"Hi, um, is Lorelai there?" he nervously asked, knowing that he was probably talking to her.

"This is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Luke, Luke Danes from Stars Hollow."

"Oh hey, I haven't heard from you guys in a while. How are you?"

"Really, you haven't heard from anyone?" His voice soften but angry fueled him inside.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry; I guess you really didn't get my message after all."

"Your message?" she questioned.

"I called a couple of weeks ago. My father has been asking for you."

"I'm, sorry I never received any message," Lorelai sincerely replied.

"I left it with some guy. Well anyway, my dad is not doing so well. He hasn't been for a while now and he wants to see you and Rory," Luke explained.

"Your dad? What happened to William?"

"He has cancer and he hasn't been responding well to treatment and medication. They say it won't be long until…" he trailed off.

Lorelai felt a tear roll down her cheek. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "What hospital is he in? I'll be right there."

"You don't have to come right now. I'm sure tomorrow morning will be fine."

"No, I've already waited too long. I'm coming right now. So tell me," she demanded.

"Hartford Memorial, room 227."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes," she began gathering her wedding plans and details and shoving them in the book.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye," she quickly hung up the phone. Running out of the kitchen, she climbed the stairs to Rory's room. Pushing the slightly ajar door open she called, "Rory, sweetie?"

"Yes, mommy?" the young girl answered back.

"Alright honey, I need you to listen to me. I need you to change into some nice clothes and put on some shoes."

"Why? Where am I going?"

"You and I are going to go visit a friend in the hospital?"

"The hospital? Who's in the hospital?" Rory got worried.

"An old friend. I'll explain more on the way. Start getting ready, I'll come help you in a minute."

"Ok, mommy."

Lorelai left the room making her way into her own room. She could still hear the shower as she went into her closet to take out a pair of shoes and a coat. She then went over to the bedside table, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. She quickly jotted down a note for Christopher and left it on the pillow. She walked back out of her room and returned to Rory's room.

"Sweetie, are you ready?" She walked in seeing the girl on the floor with one shoe on and attempting to get the other one on.

"I just need to put on my other shoe."

"Ok, let me help you."

"I don't need help mommy. See all done," she happily stood up displaying her work to her mother.

"Very good. Ok, now put your coat on. It's cold outside."

"Ok."

**-X-**

_-Hartford Memorial Hospital-_

"So we are going to go see Mr. Danes? That's what you want me to call him?" Rory sweetly asked, not wanting to make a fool of herself.

"Sweetie, stop worrying about that," Lorelai reassured her daughter as they approached the room.

"But I don't remember him."

"You were only a baby. It'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"Ready honey?"

"Yup." Lorelai knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Hello?" she walked in, Rory holding her hand tightly and walking in behind her.

"Yeah?" Luke replied, turning his head since he was sitting in a bedside chair facing away from the door. "Oh, hey."

"Hi."

"Lucas, is that who I think it is?" William weakly, but excitedly asked.

"Probably," he answered and stared down at his shoes.

"Lorelai is that you?"

"It sure it!" She quickly made her way to his bedside and enveloped him in a hug.

"And who is that little girl hiding behind you?"

"I don't know who is that?" Lorelai played along and encouraged her to move forward, "Go on honey."

"Sweetie, you're not gonna hurt me," William encouraged.

Rory took a step forward from behind Lorelai, but hesitated to move. She took in the sight of the very fragile- looking man in the hospital bed, hair gone and so skinny that bones can be seen through the skin.

"Mommy," Rory called out and her mother picked her up giving her a hug.

"It's ok Sweetie," she rubbed her back. "I'm sorry William, she is afraid that you'll be mad at her because she doesn't remember you."

"Is that right Rory?" William asked her. Rory nodded her head shyly. "It's ok. I'm not mad that you don't remember me.

"You're not?" the little girl finally spoke.

"No, you were only a little tiny baby. Back then, we used to hang out a lot. We were best friends."

"Really? We were best friends?" The girl excitedly pushed away from her mother to tell her that she wanted to be put down. As soon as she was released, she took off to William's bedside.

"Yes, we were. We had so much fun together. You were my little helper even though you could barely walk."

"What did I help you with?" Rory carried on the conversation.

In the mean time, Lorelai took the time to observe her surroundings. She took in the sight of William after the toll his illness took away from him. He looked very pale and extremely thin as if he never ate. Seeing how Rory and William were engaged in a conversation, she headed towards the door gesturing to Luke to follow.

Once outside the door, Lorelai starts, "So what's the diagnosis?"

"Well the cancer isn't going away. The surgery couple of years ago didn't get everything; however, once they figured that out, it had spread and advanced to the next stage. Treatments helped to keep it in under control until a few months ago. The doctors tried messing with the treatments, changing it and stuff, I don't really know much. All I know now is that nothing is working and they have nothing more they can do," he sadly ended.

"Are you sure they tried everything?"

"Yup."

"And how much time did they say he has um, left?" she reluctantly asked.

"A few weeks at most," he answered.

A few tears escaped from Lorelai's eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"He's not eating much anymore, everyday he is weaker, he can't get out of bed anymore. I just wish I could do something."

Lorelai nodded her head in response as she desperately attempted to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry I never got the message you told me you left. I would have been here sooner and I could have spent more time with him. Oh boy, Rory is gonna miss him. Look at the two of them," she pointed through the little window on the door.

Seeing her in tears made him realize that she was genuinely sorry that she could not make it sooner and that she was telling the truth about the message.

"And I'm really sorry about everything," she pulled him into a hug, which he felt was awkward as first but soon settled into.

"It's ok, he whispered into her hair.

They stayed in their embrace for a while. A few minutes later, she felt something wet in her hair. She realized that the tears no longer belong to her but to Luke.

"Everything is going to be ok," Lorelai attempted to comfort him.

"He's going to die. He's the only family I have." Lorelai held him tighter.

"It's going to be ok. He's going to a better place," she assured him.

Luke soon gathered himself and pulled away from Lorelai.

"So I hear you're getting married soon," he said to her, changing the subject.

"You heard correct."

"To who?" he questioned.

"Rory's father," she simply replied.

"What happened to living in Stars Hollow? From what I heard, you just sort of disappeared."

"It's a long story."

"I don't understand. They throw you out and then welcome you back."

"I made an agreement with Christopher. He, god knows how, followed through with his part and now I have to follow through with my own," Lorelai defended.

"He doesn't know does he?"

"Know what?"

"What happened."

"You mean the thing and the thing with the thing? Can you be anymore vague? What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't know what happened when you were living on the street does he?"

Lorelai sat quietly for a few second and then replied, "No, he doesn't. No one in that world knows except for my dad."

"Don't you think may he should know before he marries you."

"It never happened."

"What are you talking about? You had nightmares about it. They were so bad that you couldn't sleep by yourself."

"It happened one time."

"And how many times did it happen when you were living at the inn?"

Lorelai didn't answer.

"How many days were you afraid to go to sleep?"

"You don't know me, now or then. How dare you past judgment on my marriage and bring up my past? It wasn't my fault and it doesn't make me any different than anyone else. It's not like I'm damaged so he won't have me."

"Lorelai, I don't mean it like that."

"I don't care about your opinion or anything else you have to say," With that, she got up and walked back into William's room.

**-X-**

**TBC. (For sure!)**

**Once again I would like to apologize for the lengthy delay in the update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW! :) **


	19. I Should be More Surprised, Right?

**An**: My author's notes must sound like a broken record by now.

I am so sorry! College life sucks because it leaves no time to do other things. Somewhat similar to Rory in the 4th season when she took too many classes and had no idea how to handle them all, I did almost the same thing. I think I managed pretty well in the end. Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story! I am hoping I will have more time this semester to finish this story and The Earth Is off Its Axis.

I am having a Gilmore Marathon while I write this. Guess how many episodes it took me to type this up? Leave your answer in a review!

**Disclaimer:** Almost 5 years later and nothing has changed except ABC Family does not play Gilmore Girl reruns anymore.

The flashback scene picks up from the middle of chapter 14, He is back, and Better than Ever!

**ENJOY!**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS **_**APPRECIATED**_**! I WILL REVIEW BACK!**

* * *

**Chapter 19- I Should be More Surprised, Right?**

"Wow!" Lorelai said to William as she looked at the clock on the wall, "I can't believe it's already past nine. I should get going and get this one into bed," she pointed to Rory who was asleep in her lap.

"Certainly, you don't want to disturb her sleep or keep her out to late," William agreed.

"It was really nice seeing you both," she said to William and Luke who was sitting on the other side of the bed, looking down. "I'll stop by tomorrow whenever I get the chance. I promise. Is there anything you need that I can get you?"

"No, sweetie, your pretty face is good enough," William, replied.

Lorelai got up from her seat, carrying Rory. Carefully, she put her down on the chair, slipped on her sweater, and then put Rory in her jacket.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she approached William's bedside. She gave him a hug and turned back around to get Rory. "Luke, can I speak to you really quickly?" She asked him.

Once outside Lorelai and Luke started to say together, "I'm sorry!" Shyly, they smiled, looking away from each other.

"You go first," they both looked up and said together again.

"Look, I am sorry. I was out of line saying what I said," Luke told her.

"No, I'm sorry. With everything you are going through, you shouldn't have to apologize. You just wanted to make sure your Dad had everything and that he is comfortable."

"I still should keep my cool," Luke argued.

"Listen, don't worry. I'm not mad at you. For the record, I was at first, but now I am not. So are we good?"

"We are more than good," He reassured her.

"Well, good," she added with a giggle realizing that both of their vocabularies did not seem very expansive.

"Thank you for coming."

"It was my pleasure. I'm really glad I did."

"I bet you have a lot going on with the big day coming up."

"Yeah, there is a lot to do, but my mom has most of that covered. I'll be by tomorrow to spend some more time with him," she gestured towards the door of the room.

"Ok, that would be great. I'll be here."

"You know you can take that time to go home, freshen up a bit, maybe take a nap. You sure can use it," she pointed out.

"Gee, thanks."

"I don't mean it like that. I mean you look good." She noticed him smile when she said that. "What, I said you looked good and suddenly we're in the fifth grade? So what, I said 'you look good.' I am just saying that I know that this must be exhausting on anybody," Lorelai pointed out.

"I used to train for over fourteen hours a day for baseball. This is a piece of cake."

"If you insist, Mr. Big-Shot-Baseball-Player. I'll see you tomorrow."

**-X-**

Lorelai entered her house, carrying Rory in one arm and closing the door behind her with her other hand. She quickly made her way up the stairs. An angry Christopher greeted her at the top.

"What the hell, Lorelai!" He snapped at her, holding up the note she had left him.

"Shhh! Rory is sleeping," she hushed him.

"You just left," he told her, not bothering to quiet down.

Lorelai headed to Rory's room, setting Rory on her bed and started to remove her clothes and shoes to get her ready for bed. She turned and said, "Christopher, we'll talk about this in a minute. Let me put Rory to bed."

Chris opened his mouth to protest, but Lorelai interrupted him, "I swear if you wake that girl up you are going to have to put her back to sleep and you know that means having to read to her until she falls asleep again."

"Fine," Christopher stomped back to their bedroom, not offering to help Lorelai put their daughter to bed.

A few minutes later, Lorelai walked into the room quietly while removing the clip out of her hair.

"You aren't going to say anything?" Christopher asked her.

"What is there to say?" she responded.

"You just left and didn't come back for four hours."

"You got a phone call from Luke and you didn't tell me!"

"A hot baseball player is calling up my wife, begging her to come back to him. Like hell was I gonna tell you and basically give you permission to go running back to that town."

"I am not your wife yet! And he was calling because his father, the man who saved my life and your daughter's life as a matter of fact, is lying in a hospital on his death bed!"

"Boo hoo, he saved you from having to go out and get your own job instead of marrying me when I first asked. You know life isn't that easy. Not everyone has people handing jobs and places to live to them!"

"How dare you! You have no idea what I went through and how grateful I am for William and Luke's help," she tried to explain to him.

"I know you love that town, but you have to let go of that. You belong here in this life, in Hartford."

"Get a clue, Christopher. You have no position to tell me what to do. You do not know everything about me!"

"I have no position? I am going to be your husband and that means I get a say. And what is it that I don't know? You had your taste of blue-collar life with the whole working as a maid and living in a tool shed. Well, now is the time to grow up and do what is right!"

"Grow up? You need to grow up! You are acting like a little kid, throwing a fit about me visiting a dying friend. You make little things seem like the world is ending, like not telling me about Luke's phone call. Oh, that was really juicy stuff! He actually wanted to lure me to the hospital so he could have is way with me," she added sarcastically.

"Fine, you win. You went to the hospital and said goodbye to your dying friend. Now let's concentrate on the wedding," Chris gave up.

"No, we are not going to drop this. You can't just give up all the time! You are keeping things behind my back, hiding stuff, and making decisions about _our_ money without telling me. What kind of marriage are we going to have?"

"Hey, I held up with my end of the deal."

"You have been a puppet controlled by your parents!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I found out about your deal with my parents."

Christopher's eyes widen.

**-X-**

**-5 Years Earlier-**

_"Where are you going Emily?" Richard asked._

_ "I am going to Stars Hollow to get Lorelai."_

_ "It's late, go tomorrow. Besides, I do not think you will be able to do anything about this anyway. She's too stubborn to listen. I already tried."_

_ "You did not try hard enough. That hobo said she is not there. She moved. She picked up and left again."_

_ "Chances are she is still there," Richard tried to stay positive._

_ "Well, if you are not going to convince her to come back then who would?"_

_ "I have an idea," Richard said to his wife._

_ "What is your brilliant idea, Richard?"_

_ "We can send Christopher," he suggested._

_ "What is that boy going to do? He doesn't know what to do for himself. You tell him to jump and his jumps! He has absolutely no backbone" she spoke the last three words slowly as she realized what Richard's idea would entail. She looked up him and explained, "He'll do anything we tell him."_

_ "Yes," he agreed._

_ "And Lorelai has a soft spot for him because of Rory. We can get him to convince her to come home."_

_ "Exactly!"_

_ "I'll call him right now."_

_ The next afternoon Christopher arrived to the Gilmore Mansion as per request._

_ "Emily, how are you?" Christopher asked politely as he slipped off his coat and handed it to the maid._

_ "I am fine," Emily replied as she led him to the living room. "Thank you for asking, and how is school?"_

_ "School is school; learning many things as always."_

_ "Glad to hear schools still do that."_

_ "Yeah, well nothing had really changed."_

"_Listen, Christopher, you love Lorelai correct?"_

_ "Well, of course," he answered right away, giving Emily the answer she most likely wanted to hear._

_ "You love her and you would do anything to be with her?"_

_ "Yes," he simply relied._

_ "Richard has managed to find out where Lorelai is. She is living in some hick town working as a maid."_

_ "Really? Lorelai as a maid? I never would have seen that happening. Why don't you go get her back?"_

_ "If it was that simple, do you think I would be telling you all this? Christopher, I need your help to get her back where she belongs and she needs to get married to you to repair all the damage," Emily explained._

_ "Emily, Lorelai is never going to agree to that last part."_

_ "That is why I need your help. I need you to convince her to come back home and agree to marry you. You need to show her that you have become responsible and a respectable young man. You need to graduate from Princeton, settle down with a good job, get her whatever house she wants, and ask her to marry you. However, knowing Lorelai, that is not going to be enough. You must agree to anything she suggests. If she is still saying no, come up with another plan that she will agree to. You know her better than anyone else."_

_ "Emily," he spoke in protest, "I don't-"_

_ "No, Christopher," Emily interrupted, "you have no choice. You will do this. You will do this for your daughter and Lorelai. You will do this to remove some of the shame your actions have brought upon your parents. And if that is not enough, Richard and I will give you any money you will need. For gifts, cars, the wedding, money to take her out or even for your pocket, but only if you do right by my daughter and bring her home."_

_ Almost immediately, he replied, "Alright, I guess I'll do it."_

_ "Good," Emily smiled. "Oh yes, do not tell Lorelai about this. This all has to seem entirely your idea."_

**-X-**

**-Present day-**

"What are you talking about?" Christopher asked, playing the ignorant card.

"Cut the crap, Chris. I know the only reason we are getting married now is because my mother made you ask me, and volunteered to pay for it," Lorelai told him.

Chris let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Well, I just needed a little push. My feelings are real," he told her with all the charm he had. However, in his mind he was relieved that she had not found out his actual deal with Emily. The money and request from Emily and Richard was just something small compared to what he had actually done with some of the money he had received.

"I just really wish you didn't agree to let them pay, but Sweetie, you need to know how to make your own decisions and the right ones. You can't just do whatever Emily and Richard, or Straub and Francine want."

"Alright."

"Good, now it's late, I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. This whole conversation is not over yet," she reminded him.

**-X-**

**-Hospital-**

"Lorelai, are you going to sit here all day?" William questioned her.

"I'm making up for lost time. What is wrong with that?"

"And where is Miss Rory? She's only in Kindergarten; she has to be out of school by now. It's passed three."

"Rory had a play day with one of her friends so she was picked up by her friend's nanny. I have to pick her up around five, so I am all yours."

"Why do you want to spend your time with an old, dying man and his grumpy son," he asked causing Luke to groan at the mention of his name.

"I am not grumpy," Luke defended himself.

"Back in the day, you weren't so grumpy. In fact, as I remember, you were pretty cocky. Your attitude was, 'Oh, I'm Luke Danes. I am going to make lots of money playing pro baseball with my long hair and rocking out with my band on the weekends,'" Lorelai described.

"Think whatever you want, I was young back them."

"I am going get some food. Would anyone like anything?" Lorelai asked, getting up from her seat.

"Actually, I'll come with you. Want any tea, Dad?"

"I'll pass. I'm not up to drinking tea," William said while making a disgusted face.

"Dad, need I remind you for the thousandth time that you need to eat or drink something?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I will."

"I am bringing back some tea," Luke firmly told him and followed Lorelai out the door.

"Which way is the cafeteria?" Lorelai asked him?"

"This way," he pointed towards the elevator. They walked down the hall to the elevator. Lorelai pressed the down button on the wall.

"I wasn't really like that before was I?" Luke inquired.

"What? Cocky? You had quite the ego, my friend," she told him and got on to the elevator.

"And you were overly naïve," he argued.

"I was traumatized!" She defended.

"Ok, can we stop this now? It's going to get ugly," Luke said, deciding to rise above.

"Yes, but you started it. Anyway, let's move on to a new subject. How about food? What is good to eat at the café?"

"The café?" The elevator door opened, and the pair stepped out on to the hallway.

"The Cafeteria," Lorelai clarified.

"I know what it means, but it just sounds stupid. Why can't you say the whole word?"

"It saves time, Lorelai argued. "Oh, finally, we are here. I thought I was going to starve to death before we got here," she told him as Luke held the door open for her.

"Do you have to exaggerate everything?" he followed her and asked.

"I'm just hungry."

They stood in line, ordered their food, and found a table to sit at.

"You seemed distracted earlier, back in the room," Luke pointed out and took a bite of his salad.

"I just have a lot on my mind," she answered and took a bite out of her burger. After she swallowed, she started, "I had a fight with my fiancé last night."

"Want to talk about?" He offered to listen.

"It was nothing. It was just being with you guys last night that reminded me of everything he doesn't know about me."

"I am sure everything will work out. You are getting married in what? A month?"

"Yeah, it's coming around the corner."

"Are you excited? Nervous?"

"I just can't wait for it all to be over. My mother and his mother are driving me crazy. When I get home, there will probably be a thousand messages on my answering machine."

"Well, the time is getting closer and minor details have to be worked out so the day is perfect."

"What? Have you been married before? You seemed to have much knowledge," Lorelai joked.

He laughed and continued, "Never. I haven't' been hit in the head hard enough yet."

"Aww, you think it'll be that bad?"

"Look at you. You can't even stand planning your own wedding. Hell, you just had a fight with your soon-to-be husband. I'm perfectly happy by myself."

"By yourself forever?"

"Yes."

"Oh really, you don't like the sound of coming home from work to your lovely, beautiful wife, who loves you, eating dinner together with some kids sitting next to you. Then tucking them in at night and going to bed next to your beautiful wife and walking up with her," she painted a picture for him.

"Whoa, I have imaginary kids in your story?"

"Are you really that repulsed by marriage?"

"It's a trap and that 'beautiful wife' you are talking about is probably going to stop being 'beautiful' the day after we say 'I do'. What good does marriage do anyway? It just stirs up more trouble."

"So you are only after women for sex?" She analyzed.

"I didn't say that," he found him defending himself again.

"You are afraid of commitment," she accused.

"I'm afraid of commitment?" he said with disbelief. "You are the one who is afraid of the truth."

"What?"

"You need to tell him the truth."

"What truth?"

"The same thing we were talking about last night. Stop denying it and pretending you don't know what I am talking about."

"He doesn't need to know," she placed a fry in her mouth.

"You are about to marry him. He deserves to know."

"It's my life," she claimed.

"Fine, it is your life."

"You know what? You are right. I should tell him because I am not afraid of the truth."

"Fine, prove it. Go tell him now," he challenged.

"I will, as soon as I finish my food," Lorelai took up Luke on his challenge.

She finished the remaining of her fries and told him, "Let me say goodbye to you dad and I'll stop by the firm."

**-X-**

**-An Hour Later-**

Lorelai pulled into the parking lot of the firm Christopher and Straub worked at. She walked through the front door. Greeting the receptionist, she took a deep breath and walked to the elevator. She rode it to the third floor and made her way towards the back of the building, smiling and saying hello to the people she recognized. Lorelai approached Christopher's office. The door was closed and the secretary's desk outside was empty. Without thinking, she turned the chrome doorknob and pushed the door open to see Christopher's secretary lying half-naked on his desk, her blouse sitting atop a high filing cabinet. Christopher hovered on top of her, shirtless with his pants half-undone, sucking on her neck. Both too were too preoccupied to hear the door open.

Lorelai gasped loudly, snapping Christopher and his secretary back to reality. He turned his head towards the door wearing a deer- in-headlights look.

"I should be more surprised, than I am, right?" Lorelai simply stated and walked back out, closing the door behind her.

**-X-**

* * *

**TBC!**

**Wow, that was a longest chapter yet!**

**Please Review! They are the best presents in the whole world (most of the time)!**

**Don't forget to guess how many episode it took for me to type this out! **


	20. Lying and Denial Is the Game

**An:** No, you are not mistaken. Yes, I did update a week a later. I am quite surprised myself.

Thank you for the reviews. Although, I was hoping for more considering how many hits I had on the story as well as the chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! I'm hoping to get to a total of 250 reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** All I can do is watch my DVDs, because ABCFamily got rid of reruns for Secret Life. Why? The world may never know.

**REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Lying and Denial is the Game**

Christopher quickly gathered his shirt from the floor and fixed his pants. After saying a quick apology to the woman on his desk, he ran out of his office.

"Lorelai, wait!" he called out after her, causing people in the cubicles to stare at him. He hurried passed everyone, knowing that his father was going to know about this in the matter of few minutes. He caught up to Lorelai who was waiting for the elevator.

"Lor, can we talk about this?" He begged.

"Why do you have to pretend that you even care?" Lorelai threw her words at him harshly.

"Oh, come on. Give me a chance here."

"Give you a chance?" She was caught back with the fact that he didn't think he did anything wrong. "You have been cheating on me!"

Finally, the elevator door opened and Lorelai got in. Chris followed her inside.

"Lor, please listen to me."

Once the elevator door closed, she began, "No, I'll have my and Rory's things out by tonight. Please don't come home until after midnight. I'm sure you will have no problem finding something to do with your extra time," she instructed him.

"Don't do this to Rory. We can't separate. Imagine what that will do to her."

"So now you think about your daughter? What about keeping it in your pants? Oh, here's a question I would love to know the answer to, how long has this been going? Oh, and how about, how many have there been? Is this the reason why you are never home to take care of your daughter or come to parents' night at her school?"

By then the elevator door had opened again, leading to the ground floor.

"Lorelai, please don't go. You know this happens all the time?"

That comment stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned around and questioned, "What do you mean it happens all the time?"

"Come on; don't tell me you don't know what happens in high society. People mess around all the time," he explained.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, everyone has affairs. My dad has had tons."

"Your dad has had tons?" She repeated in disbelief. "Oh my God, I cannot listen to this anymore. Don't come to the house until I'm gone!" she fumed.

"Lor!" He called out after her, but she had already walked out the door.

**-X-**

Lorelai had been home for two hours now. She had picked up Rory from her friend's house and told the girl to start gathering all of her favorite goods and toys. So far, she had packed two suitcases for herself and one suitcase for Rory. Additionally, she had packed a backpack full of everything Rory had managed to gather. Currently she was working on any valuables she may have that she did not want to leave behind.

"Mommy, are we going somewhere?" Rory asked her mother, innocently.

"Actually, we are not going to be living here anymore," she told her, unsure of how to explain the situation to her child.

"Did you and Daddy have another fight?" She asked out of concern for her parents.

Lorelai looked at her little girl who was acting a lot older than she actually was and said, "I'm really sorry about all the fighting going on. I didn't mean for you to hear everything?"

"It's ok. It was just really loud. Are you still getting married?"

"Aww, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I am really sorry, but your dad and I aren't getting married now," she told her trying to keep a cheerful face, when inside her daughters questions were killing her.

"But it was just a fight! You guys always make-up and get happy. Why can't you two say 'I'm sorry' and be happy again?"

"Oh, I wish it was that easy, but what dad did is unforgiveable and when you are a lot older, I promise I will explain more."

"Will I still see daddy?" she asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Of course you will. He is still your dad."

"Good," she smiled.

"Did you gather up everything you want to take?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I got all my books, toys, and favorite clothes. Where are we going?"

"To Grandma and Grandpa Gilmore's," Lorelai announced.

**-X-**

Around eight that night, Lorelai and Rory arrived at the Gilmore Mansion. She just pulled out one duffel back full of pajamas and a day's change of clothes for the two of them. She took a deep breath, and let Rory ring the doorbell. Emily opened the door in surprise.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here at this hour?" Emily greeted.

Lorelai flashed a watery smile and said, "Can we stay here for a few days?"

"Come on inside, you are letting the cold in," Emily ushered her and Rory to the foyer. "Why do you need a place to stay?"

"Rory, sweetie, can you go into the other room and read your book," Lorelai told her and the little girl went off her way.

"Is there something wrong with the house?"

"No. It's over mom. Christopher and I are done."

"Why? What happened? You two were meant to be together!"

"We are not meant to be together! Mom, Christopher cheated on me. I caught him today in his office with his secretary!"

"So what? You can get pass it!"

"This is unbelievable! What do you mean so what?"

"Well, Christopher is young. It was a mistake. Try to work it out with him. I'm sure he'll have an explanation."

"His explanation was that his dad does it all the time so it is perfectly ok!"

"Lorelai, Christopher does these kinds of stupid things, but he loves you. You just have to be patience. In the meantime, you can help me finalize the seating arrangement. The Carthage's called last minute and said that they would not be able to attending, throwing everything off completely," Emily changed the subject.

"Mom, are you even listening to me?"

"They believe they can call whenever they want and I can very easily change the arrangement-"

"Mom!" Lorelai tried to get her mother back on subject.

"- in a snap of finger. I am not a magician!"

"Rory, can you come in here for a second?" Lorelai called out, interrupting her mother again.

Rory came, bouncing in, "Yes, Mom."

"You are gonna stay with Grandma and grandpa tonight. Is that ok?"

"Yes," the girl simply replied.

"Mom, Rory is gonna stay here tonight."

"That is fine. But where are you going? Fixing things with Christopher?" Emily asked.

"I'll be back in the morning."

"She has school in the morning," Emily pointed out, "the maid can take here."

"Fine, I'll pick you up from school. Is that alright?" she turned to Emily.

"Yep. I'll be fine," Rory reassured her while Emily approved.

"Ok, be good for grandma," she kissed her goodbye.

"Where are you going Lorelai?"

"Away. I can't stay here."

"So you are going back to Christopher?"

"No."

"Can you at least go talk to him and figure this out?"

"I don't want to talk to him mom."

"I am just asking you to go hear him out for the sake of your daughter."

"Fine, I will go talk to him, but I am not promising anything. I would hold off on fixing the seating arrangement."

"Ok, that is all I ask."

She turned around and stomped out of the Gilmore Mansion.

**-X-**

_**-Hospital-**_

Lorelai snuck back into the hospital, knowing very well that visiting hours were over for the day. She knocked on the door lightly and whispered a hello.

"Lorelai? Is that you?" William asked.

"Yes, I'm back!" She exclaimed. "Hey, Luke," she greeted him, who was sitting in his usually seat.

"Where is Rory tonight?" William inquired.

"She is staying with her grandparents tonight," she answered.

"Lorelai, do you want to go and get some coffee with me?" Luke asked, causing William to give him an odd look, but pleased look.

"I guess so?" Lorelai said, a little confused and followed him out the door.

Once outside, Lorelai begin, "You don't drink coffee."

"I take it things with Christopher didn't go well?" Luke said instead.

"Things didn't even happen." They proceed to walk down the hallway together.

"Then go try again! Right now!" He demanded.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I caught Christopher cheating on me with his secretary!" She blurted out.

"What? That asshole! What did you do to deserve that? I'm gonna kill him! In about ten minutes he is gonna be dead!" He shouted in uproar.

"Luke, calm down."

"No, I don't want to calm down. He is scum! What on earth could make his cheat on his soon to be wife. The wedding is coming up. Does he know how to treat a woman? What did he say?" Luke continued.

"He said people in high society, including his father, do it all the time so it is no big deal."

"All the time? How many times has he done this?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask him all the details. I was too angry and stormed out of there, telling him I was moving out with Rory."

"So I take it you are staying with your parents?"

"Nope, just Rory was right now."

"What? Why?"

"Because my mother still wants me to marry Christopher! She has flipped her lid!"

"What? The man has been cheating on you with god know how many women! You don't treat a girl like that. You don't ask her to marry you and then do this to her!"

"Thanks for the support Luke. That was the kind of reaction I was hoping from my mother. I think she just wants me and Chris to be together because of Rory, but how good is it gonna be for Rory if we are not happy and Chris is always cheating on me."

"Are you ok?" He asked out of concerned.

"I don't know. I'm sort of frozen. I feel nothing. No angry, no hurt, nothing yet. It's weird."

"Maybe it's just shock. I really think you should go talk to him and sort everything out now."

"No, I want to find some place to live and get a job again. Do you know if Mia filled my spot at the inn?"

"I don't really know. I haven't been staying at home. I just run home for a shower and a change of clothes and then it is back here. I can ask her if you like?"

"Thanks, but I will just take a trip to Stars Hollow tomorrow."

"When do you plan on talking to him?"

"Who? Chris? I don't know. How does 'never' sound?" she joked.

"How about you go now?"

"I don't want to."

"You need to straighten this up before you decide to move back to Stars Hollow."

"I have already made up my mind. I can't stay there, and I certainly cannot stay with my parents."

"Don't you think that is a little hasty?"

"No," she said, and Luke gave her a look. "Ok, fine, it is hasty."

"Go home and talk to Christopher. Maybe he has come up with a better justification by now or something. You can't just avoid your problems. Now, I am making you go home," he directed her towards the elevators.

"Fine! You win," she pouted.

**-X-**

"Luke, what the hell was that?" William asked him when Luke returned to the room. "And where is Lorelai?"

"I made Lorelai go home, she keeps coming here to run away from her problem," Luke explained.

"What problems?"

"Well, it started off with Christopher being completely insensitive to her, but that was because she wasn't telling him everything, and now it's her finding out that Christopher is cheating on her."

"I'll kill him! How could he cheat on a girl as special as Lorelai! Doesn't he know what he has? If I wasn't stuck here hooked up to a bunch of machines he would be dead!" William bellowed.

"I sort of told her the same thing."

"Then I raised you right! I'm proud to have you as my son. Is she ok?"

"She's in denial and in shock. It didn't help that when she went to her mother's house she told her to ignore what Christopher did and to marry him anyway."

"Wow."

"Yup. Thank you for being a good parent and caring about my happiness."

"I don't know if I would call myself a good parent, considering all the crazy things I did with you and Lizzie after your mom died."

"You had good intentions," he laughed, remembering his adolescent life.

"Take of Lorelai when she comes back. She needs someone on her side."

"I will."

"And when I am gone, and you and Lorelai are still not together, can you remember the smack on your head?"

"What smack on my head?"

"This one," he said, and playfully hit Luke upside the head."

"Ow!"

**-X-**

Her car pulled into the driveway, behind Christopher's.

"Sure, when I tell him not to be here, he's here," she muttered under her breath.

She got out of the car, walked up to the porch, and took out her keys to open the door.

When she pushed open the door, she found Christopher standing in front of the door.

Startling her, she yelped, "Gah! Jeez, you can give someone a heart attack!"

"Lor, we need to talk," he told her.

"Really, because I came here to have sex with you."

"Wha-"

"How long?" She cut him off.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"Today was the first time," he answered honestly.

"Ha," she didn't buy it, "how many women then?"

"I don't know, Lorelai."

"How long?" she asked with determination noticeable in her voice.

"I just told you today was the first time with her."

"Don't play dumb, Christopher. You know very well what I am asking. How long have you been cheating on me?" She waited for an answer, but he didn't respond. "I'm waiting for answer."

"I don't know how to answer that?"

"How could you not know how to answer that? Is there anything you do know because from what I can remember that was definitely you on top of her."

"Lor, I really do love you, and at first I was just scared and nervous. Plus, I was in college and you were in Stars Hollow. It seemed so far away."

"So college?" tears, started to well up in her eyes as the shock began to wear away from the body. However, she refused to let him see that.

"Well, I had a thing with Trish and a few others in high school," he admitted.

"Trish, my best friend Trish?" she yelled at him and he nodded his head yes. "Was this before or after you came to see me in Stars Hollow?"

"I might have been after?"

"Might have or are you conveniently forgetting the truth to spare me hurt? It's too late now so just tell me the truth for once!"

"Fine, it was after, ok. There, now you know!" He got equally frustrated with her as she was with him.

"Thank you! Was that so hard?"

"While I am telling you the truth, I also slept with your friends Nevina Cutler and Sarah What-ever-her-last-name-was, and probably most of the cheer team," he confessed some more.

"And that is why you don't know how many? You made me promises and when you went back to school, you decided to ignore it completely and then continued to do so after you graduated from Princeton. Was I not enough for you?"

"Lor, I am so young. I am twenty-one years old. I shouldn't have to settle down. I don't want to settle down."

"Then why did you come find me? Why did you stay with me? Why did you ask me to marry you?" she demanded an answer.

"I felt like I had to," he uncertainly said.

"What kind of answer is that? We didn't need to be together. You just needed to be there for Rory. See her, talk to her, and wish her happy birthday. There was nothing tying you down with me! I had set you free."

"Your parents and my parents kept pressuring me."

"Don't you have your own mind? Couldn't you tell them that you didn't want to do this, instead of going behind my back and sleeping around while stringing me along? I was happy in Stars Hollow. Rory was happy in Stars Hollow. I left all of that because you asked me to marry you because you had me believing that you loved me and would do anything for both Rory and me! Why would you do that? We have been friends since we were three years old!"

"Your parents offered me money," he blurted out.

"Yes, I know to pay for the wedding."

"No, they said they would pay me to date you and bring you back home to them."

"Oh, my God. How did I miss that? Of course, you showing up had Emily and Richard written all of it. I did I miss that? Better yet, how much have they given you?"

"I don't know. It was a lot. They paid for our dates, your presents, Rory's presents and then some."

"I knew it was too good to be true. You've had me fooled. You have been lying all along!"

"Lor, please. You have to understand the position I was put in. You know how convincing Emily can be."

"If Emily was as convincing as you say she is Rory wouldn't be here with me. Did you know she was trying to have me put her up for adoption ever since she was born! She is my daughter and I knew I couldn't do that do that to her. I fought to keep her and she kicked me out of the house! Did you know that Christopher? I was kicked out of the house for wanting to keep my daughter and refusing to marry you. I lived on the streets! No one would give me a job. I barely ate any food! I stole diapers from a convenient store, because I ran out of money! I was raped by a group of guys with my daughter sleeping a few feet away! Do you know what that has done to me? Do you know how much courage it took for me to trust you and have sex with you?"

"Lor, I'm sorry. You didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, shocked to hear.

"I pretended it was no big deal, but at night, I laid in bed, unable to sleep because that night flashed back every time I closed my eyes. That is why I am so grateful to William and Luke. William found me unconscious because Rory was crying. He took me to the hospital, paid my bills and took care of me. He made sure I had a job and a place to stay. He even bought Rory presents on her first Christmas because I didn't have any money."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? Things could have been different. We could have married me that week. We would have been married right now and you wouldn't have had to go through any of that."

"And we would be getting a divorce right now. You would've still felt scared and nervous. You still would be sleeping around."

"Lorelai," he tried to say something, but came up empty.

"Look Chris, let's just end things here. I still want you to be a part of Rory's life. She still needs her Dad."

"I'll be there for her."

"Good. I'm glad. I want you to," she smiled through her glossy eyes.

"Take care Lorelai."

"Take care, Christopher," she took her ring off and placed it in his right hand. "Quick question, Emily bought this?" she gestured toward the ring.

"Pretty much."

**-X-**

* * *

TBC!

**I am so proud of myself for updating in a timely matter.**

**Please show your appreciation in a review!**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21 Doubts and Decisions

**An: ****Yes, I am back and a year hasn't passed since the last update. **

**Here is your chapter.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Side An:**** Anyone watch **_**Modern Family**_**? Doesn't that little kid, Manny, look like Caesar's child? Just a thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'll have enough money to make Gilmore Girls mine. I love shoes too much.**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Doubts and Decisions**

Lorelai spent the remainder of the night on a hard hospital waiting room chair near William's room. By now it was morning and she woke when she felt the weight shift when someone sat down next to her. She slowly sat up straight and saw Luke in different clothes.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Luke apologized.

"No, it's OK. I needed to get up. What time is it?" Lorelai asked.

"It's around 9. Did you sleep OK?"

"I guess," she let a breath out. "Did yesterday really happen or was it all a dream? Please tell me it was a dream," she begged as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"I really wish I could," he told her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Well I have a few more hours before I have to pick up Rory from school. I should probably get there early before my mother beats me there and holds her hostage."

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that."

"Oh, you so do not know my mother. Be grateful."

"I just want to let you know again that I am here if you need to talk about anything. It is not good to keep it in."

"Look who is talking," she pointed out.

"I know, but you like to share and you like to talk. You've been awfully quiet since you came back last night."

"Well I have nothing much to say. I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About what I am going to do. I can't stay with my parents anymore. The house is Christopher's and I don't want it. If I stay there, there will be too many strings attached. What if I go to the inn and Mia has filled my spot and can't give me a job? Where am I going to live? Why did I even come back here to begin with? I was happy in Stars Hollow."

"I'm sure it will all work out," Luke reassured her.

"How do you know?"

"I know, OK? Listen, you can stay at the house if you like right now. I'm not there much so the house is just sitting there empty."

"Thanks, Luke. I may have to take you up on that. Thank you for being such a great friend."

"Stop thanking me."

**-X-**

After picking up Rory from school, Lorelai quickly stopped by the bank to withdraw some money for herself. She slipped her card into the slot in the ATM and entered her pin number. The word DENIED flashed in front of her face in red. Thinking she made a mistake, she tried her card and pin again, but the same thing kept happening.

"What the hell?" Lorelai exclaimed to herself. She turned around and headed back to her car. "Rory, sweetie, we have to go inside.

**-X-**

"I'm sorry, you're account has been frozen," the bank teller told Lorelai.

"What do you mean frozen?"

"The account has been frozen; neither deposits nor withdrawals can be made."

"I know what frozen means. What I don't understand is why? How?"

"I-"

"May I speak to the manager please?" She forced a smile, hoping to get more answers.

Once the woman left to get the manager, Lorelai turned to Rory and asked, "I'm sorry honey, this might take a while. How was school?"

"It was good. I learned a lot of things."

"That is nice. Sweetie, do you want to go color a picture for me over there while I talk to the man," she pointed the kid's table in a corner with crayons and coloring books."

"Can I read instead?" the young girls asked.

"Sure, whatever you want," Lorelai answered and saw the woman returning with a man in a suit following behind her as Rory went over to the table. Lorelai forced a smile on her face and waited for the man to approach.

"Ms. Gilmore was it?" the manager addressed.

"Yes, it is," she shook his hand.

"I am Mr. Dunning. What is the problem here?"

"Well apparently my account has been frozen and I have no idea how that might have happened."

"Why don't you follow me to my office and we can discuss this."

"I have my daughter over there," she began to explain.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Donna can keep an eye on her for a while," he told her, referring to teller.

"Yes, it is no problem. I can watch her. You go on ahead," Donna assured her.

"Thank you," Lorelai said and followed Mr. Dunning into his office and took a seat in the chair front of his desk.

"OK, let me take a look here," Mr. Dunning sat down and took out her file with her account information.

"Well, your account has been frozen,"

"Yes, the nice lady in the front told me that. What I want to know is how and why," she tried to explain while keeping herself calm.

"We have received a call from someone regarding a matter of debt which has caused us to further freeze all accounts under this name," Mr. Dunning told her reading from her file.

"A matter of debt? What is that supposed to mean? Who called you?"

"Well, it says here that-" The man was interrupted by Lorelai.

"Oh, my god! Seriously? My mother did this!" She exclaimed. "How do I unfreeze the accounts? I have a daughter. She has gotten used to eating."

"You need to contact your mother and perhaps a lawyer."

"A lawyer?"

"Most of these cases involve fraud or debt which results in frozen accounts."

"So you can't just unfreeze them and let me withdraw some money?" She inquired, but the man shook his head.

"Ok, well, thank you for your help, Mr. Dunning, but I believe I need to have a chat with my mother," she said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"I apologize for not being of more assistance than I am."

**-X-**

Lorelai fumed her way to the hospital to drop Rory off to spend some time with William and Luke. Next, her trail of anger was followed to the Gilmore mansion. She rang the doorbell several times before a frazzled maid appeared at the door. Pushing her aside, she invited herself in.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" she yelled while walking from the foyer to the living room.

"It's not polite to yell, Lorelai," Emily calmly spoke as Lorelai walked into the room. She was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Do you have anything to explain?"

"Stop beating around the bush and speak to me properly, Lorelai," Emily told her.

"Arrgh! Why did you freeze my bank account? How do you even know what bank I bank at?" She asked with frustration.

"Because I knew you would be paying a visit to the bank today," she simply stated.

"And…"

"And what?"

"You are not answering the question! And you tell me about beating around the bush," she muttered under her breath.

"I had the account frozen to stop you from running away from this wedding. You can have it all back the day after your wedding."

"Mom, I am not getting married. There is no wedding!"

"Please don't act childish and stop running away when things don't go your way," Emily scolded.

"What the hell are you talking about?""

"Rory needs a house, clothes, and a proper education. Do you think $2000 is going to cover that?"

"I'm looking for a job and trying to get my old one back, the one that you thought was beneath me. That is all I have saved right now."

"That is barely enough to get by," Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, Mom. I need to get a job and save some more," she attempted to explain.

"Working as a maid is not going to support your child!"

"Do you believe marrying Christopher is going to solve that?"

"Yes, he has a very good job where he gets a good salary. Rory can go to the top private schools in the area and can have her pick at her Ivy League college."

"His job is where he screws around with other women, Mother!"

"Let it go, Lorelai. Stop being selfish. He is acting childish and he will grow out of it. You think I don't know about your father's 'secret' lunch date with his ex-girlfriend for the first five years after we got married? Yes, I do know about them, but I choose to the look the other way because he is a good husband and provider. He just needed time to grow out of it. Your daughter needs her father. He will grow out of this eventually."

"Mom, please do not use that guilty trip on me. Please do not make me go through with this."

"Lorelai, Christopher may be weak and immature. He certain does not make good decisions, but it is the right thing to do," she looked her daughter in the eyes and told her.

"It is not the right thing for me! Please don't force me," she pleaded. "Besides, he can still provide for Rory without being married to me. I don't want Rory to grow up without a father."

"Can you please find some way to make it work?"

"I am not going into an unhappy marriage."

"If you don't marry Christopher, I am going to take custody of Rory," Emily announced suddenly.

"Oh, my god, not this again," she threw her hands up in disbelief.

"You are not fit to raise her nor do you have the resources to do that."

"No! I raised her by myself for five years in Stars Hollow. Doesn't that prove something?"

"Those are my terms. You choose not to marry Christopher, you lose Rory. Where is your daughter anyway? Did you remember to pick her up from school? You should have kept that nanny I hired."

"Of course, I picked her up and I knew I should bring her here. You are not taking her away from me. I am her mother."

"An unfit mother. You are still behaving like a child. You need to acknowledge your mistake and take the responsible that goes with it. That includes marrying the father of your child."

"My daughter is not a mistake!"

"A sixteen year old should not have a child. She should be in school and attending debutant balls."

"Yes, the timing was bad, but she is not a mistake!"

"If you want to keep her, then marry Christopher. The plans have been made. RSVPs have been returned, the reception seating is set."

"I am not promising myself to Christopher!"

"Then find a lawyer because I am raising Rory. You are cut out of this family!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Would you let someone take me away if you were in my position?"

"I wouldn't get pregnant at 16 or disobey my mother. I wouldn't bring upon that shame to my family," she spat back.

"Bring shame upon the family? Is that why you kicked me out?"

"What?"

"Five years ago, did you kick me out to hide the shame in this family and ignore my existence?"

"I didn't think you would actually leave. Now I know you take threats seriously."

"I left and lived on the streets with an infant."

"And Rory was in the hospital with hypothermia."

"And I was left raped and beat up on the side of the road! Does that mean anything?" She shouted back.

"It shows how you cannot make it by yourself. You needed help. Someone handed you a place to live and work. You couldn't find anything by yourself."

"This is unbelievable!" she began to head to the foyer.

"I give you one day to rethink your decision before I begin the process of having legal custody for Rory over to me," Emily announced.

"You are not going to win!" She slammed the door behind her.

**-X-**

Lorelai got in her car and drove straight to the hospital, not wanting to spend another moment without her daughter. She rushed into William's room and saw her beautiful daughter smiling and listening intently to whatever story William was telling her.

"Hi everyone!" Lorelai put on a fake smile and greeted everyone.

"Hi mommy," Rory greeted her mother back.

"Everything go OK," Luke asked.

"I'll let you know later, right now I just want to hang out with my munchkin," she said as she walked over and grabbed Rory on her lap. "So what's going on? What was William telling you about?"

After about 30 minutes of chatting, Luke took Lorelai into the hallway to talk about what happened.

"OK, enough wasting time, what happened?" They took a seat in the waiting room.

"I went to the bank to get some money and my account has been frozen by my mother. So naturally I went to my mother's after I left Rory here. She is threatening to take Rory away from me if I don't marry Christopher," she told him as tears which had been held in for so long began to spill.

Luke put his arm around trying to figure out how to comfort her. "Shhs, everything is going to fine. She is not going to take Rory away from you."

"But she is right. If she keeps her, Rory can have everything I can't give her. I have no money, no job, not even a high school diploma. I should have just listened to my mom to begin with."

"Hey, don't doubt yourself. You did fine with Rory. She is incredibly smart."

"Exactly, she is so smart. She loves school. She was telling me the other day that she wants to go to Harvard. She can't get into Harvard from a public school."

"You don't know that."

"Harvard costs a lot of money."

"Look, just because you aren't marrying Christopher doesn't mean he gets to skip out on everything. Ask him for alimony or something if that is what you are worried about. Now I am not telling you what you should do but I believe that you can do this. You can raise your own and everything will be fine. If you come back to Stars Hollow, the whole town will help you out. That is how they are. You can do it. I believe in you," Luke reassured her.

"Thanks. It really needed to hear something positive right now. My mother told me that I put this family to shame and that they are going to cut me out of the family."

"I won't let her take her away."

"Thanks for trying, but you don't know Emily Gilmore. She gets what she wants. She told I have until tomorrow and that I should get a lawyer. Obviously I can't afford a lawyer."

"Do what your heart tells you. Everything will work out. What were your reasons for not going back with your father that night in the hospital?"

"I didn't want that life. I don't want that life for Rory. Yes, money has it perks, but I don't want to be a socialite trophy wife who arranges parties and has high tea in the DAR. Before I even got pregnant I was going to leave somehow. It may have been after college, but that life was suffocating me. I never had a normal life with the Gilmore's."

"You need to consider all of that and think about what decision you are going to make. I am sure whatever you decide will be the best thing to do," he confidently told her.

"Since when did you become a believer in fate?"

"Well, right now, all I can do is have hope. One of the doctors spoke with us while you were gone. His kidneys are failing, so they are going to put him on dialysis, but that is just a temporary solution. They said other organs are next. There isn't much time left," Luke revealed to her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Luke. Here I am going on about my problems which seem so tiny compared to losing your father," Lorelai told him.

"No, it's OK. I understand. Listen, why don't you go to Stars Hollow now and try to get your job back from Mia. That is if that is what you want."

"Please watch Rory for me until I came back. Do not let her out of your sight. Do not take her out of that room," Lorelai told him with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry. I will take care of her."

"Thank you. I owe you so much."

**-X-**

_**-Independence Inn-**_

"Hey George!" Lorelai greeted the concierge at the front desk.

"Hello, Lorelai, what are you doing back here," he happily greeted her.

"I thought I would stop by and say hello to everyone," she returned his smile.

"Well I am glad. We have not seen a maid here as quick and efficient as you since you left," he told her.

"So you haven't filled the job position yet?" Lorelai inquired.

"No, for some reason every time we hire someone they end up quitting within four weeks or less."

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed. How is little Rory?"

"She is great. She's in Kindergarten now and she absolutely loves reading. You cannot get a book out of her hand," Lorelai praised.

"Oh, she has always been a smart girl."

"Yes, she has. Is Mia in here office?"

"Yes she is. Go on back. She will be happy to see you."

"Thanks George, it was really nice seeing you again."

"Same here, Lorelai."

Lorelai walked back to where the offices where and knocked on Mia's door. She heard a "come in" and push the door open.

"Hi, Mia," she greeted.

"Oh, hello, Lorelai. What do I owe for this surprise?" she genuinely smiled.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how the inn was doing. I really miss everyone and this town."

"I know that the town misses you and Rory as well. I hear there is a wedding in the coming weeks."

"I don't know anymore," she quietly admitted to her. Ever since she had gotten the job at the inn. Mia had been like a surrogate mother for Lorelai, the person who she would go through to talk about any problems she had. Mia had learned to read her like a book.

"Lorelai, what is wrong?"

"Mia, I was wondering if you had any job openings. I understand that I may not seem like an ideal worker considering how I left but I would really like to have a second chance."

"Why don't you tell me what is wrong and we will see," Mia compromised and Lorelai nodded and took a seat in the chair.

She took a deep breath and admitted, "Christopher has been cheating on me, basically for five years. My mother won't accept that I will not be marrying him anymore and instead of being supportive she wants to get custody of Rory."

"Oh, dear."

"I understand if you have already filled my old position, perhaps maybe you know someone in town that might be hiring. I just want to be prepared in case this threat is not a ploy to get me to marry Chris," Lorelai continued.

"Well, sweetheart, you are in luck. I just fired a maid yesterday," Mia announced.

"Thank you, so much! When can I start?" she got up from her seat to give Mia a hug.

"Tomorrow is good."

"I will be here. You really do not know how much this means for me."

"Yes, I do. Now honey, do not worry about anything else."

"Thanks! Actually, I hate to ask for something else, but-"

"Is anyone staying in the potting shed? No. It is all your."

"Thank you."

"I am happy to help. Remember if you need anyone to talk to or if things are getting bad with the family, I am here and I will do anything to be a help like watching Rory."

**-X-**

* * *

**TBC...**

**I was going to add more to this chapter, but I couldn't decision what to add. So all of that will be in the next chapter.**

**Now back to the school. I have interviews for professional year so wish me luck and don't forget to review!**


End file.
